Turned Into Disaster
by RadiantAsTheSun
Summary: Katniss's life is finally turning out good.  Peeta and Katniss love each other, and things are slowing down after the rebellion.  But Gale comes back with a plan that could ruin everything.  Things are slowly turning into disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

It has been one month since Peeta came back to District twelve. Two months since Prim died. I shudder involuntarily under my blankets in bed. I hear Peeta make breakfast downstairs. I sigh. Peeta has been helping me deal with Prim's death. And a month ago, he told me he loves me. And I told him I love him back. Yes, I love Peeta Mellark. Amazing, isn't it? Who would have thought the star-crossed lovers of District twelve would actually be together?

I get out of bed, reluctantly, and join Peeta downstairs. I see him baking golden fluffy pancakes to perfection. I smile and rush over to hug him. He turns around, and smiles, making my heart have a warm fuzzy feeling .

"Good morning Katniss," Peeta says as he gives me a plate full of pancakes. I grin happily, and say, "Good morning to you too." We eat our pancakes hungrily, and usually we discuss what we are going to do for the rest of the day, but I quickly notice something is off about Peeta. It looks like he's nervous.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I ask him.

"I was thinking of going to the meadow today," He says quietly, unsure of himself. I hold his hand and kiss his lips quickly, but sweetly. "Sure Peeta, are you sure everything's okay? You seem nervous." I tell him. He just shrugs, and says," Let's have a picnic!" He says cheerfully. I smile, and he grabs some food from the cabinets, while I go upstairs and change out of my pajamas.

I put on a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and my hunting boots. Today is a nice warm day, so I don't need a jacket. I run downstairs, to find Peeta has everything ready. We smile at each other, join hands, and walk slowly towards the meadow.

District 12 has been busy rebuilding the structures for more people to live here. Where the Seam houses used to be, they made bigger houses, and nicer buildings. Slowly, District twelve is becoming more populated.

Peeta had convinced the construction workers to rebuild the bakery, and lately, Peeta has been running a successful business. While I hunt of course. Between me hunting, Peeta baking, and Haymitch drinking, we are busy.

We arrive at the meadow lost in our thoughts. We sit down in the middle of the meadow, and Peeta gently puts down the picnic basket full of food. We lie down on the ground, and stare at each other's faces. His ashy blond hair covering his forehead, I really need to cut his hair. I stare into his deep blue eyes, and I find I get myself lost in them.

I knot my hands in his hair, and I kiss him gently. But Peeta cups my face, and keeps kissing me. We stop to get our breath back, and Peeta whispers in my ear," I love you."

I smile and turn around to pluck a dandelion from the earth. I look back to see Peeta looking confused and nervous. I turn to him again, and whisper, "You are the dandelion in my life. My hope in life. I love you. Make a wish." I give him the dandelion, and he whispers something, and blows away all the seeds into the meadow.

Peeta grins, and kisses me gently, but with passion. Then he pulls back, and pulls something out of his pocket. He pulls me up to stand up, and kneels down on the ground on one knee. He holds up the thing he's holding, and I see it's a gold ring with the word Always branded into it. I gasp, and suddenly realize what he is doing.

He looks up into my eyes, with a look full of love. He says purposefully, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

I look down to the ring, and back into his eyes, and I say without hesitation, "Yes." He grins and puts the ring on my finger, and kisses me for a very long time. After we kiss, and lie down on the soft grass, I whisper, "Stay with me."

"Always," He whispers back. I know now that I will always love Peeta, and nothing will ever change that. We stay in each others arms until I fall asleep with my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Gale

Today I am going back to district 12 to see Katniss again. I look around at district 12 and I notice how much it has changed. Instead of the gray ashes surrounding you, you see people constructing buildings. I head towards the meadow, because I would be ruining the whole plan if I went to see Katniss right away. I duck my head in case if anyone recognizes me. My hair is shorter and lighter, and I have black jeans on with a light jacket. I arrive at the meadow, and the woodsy scent hits me immediately. I really do miss district 12, but soon I will have Katniss, and I will be complete. Everything will have to go as planned though. Just like the crazy old lady said.

"Bring her here and you can love her as much as your heart desires. But I must see her."

Everything will have to go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reviewing! So nice... This is my first fanfic. Ever. I am sorry that I didn't put an author's note up on the first chapter, but I was still trying to figure out how to publish stuff...Anyways, it might seem way to fluffy between Katniss and Peeta, but I want to get in as much fluff as I can before THE PLAN. I also forgot to put this up:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins. Suzanne Collins does.**

**I really wish I was Suzanne Collins. Sigh.**

**Anyways on to the story!**

Katniss

Peeta wakes me up by gently shaking my shoulder. I smile lazily, and open my eyes reluctantly. At first my eyes are blinded by the sun, but then I see Peeta's sparkling blue eyes looking down at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I wanted you to see the sunset." He gazes towards the mountains, and I know what he means. It is as if the sky has been set ablaze by the sun. The sky is full of reds, pinks, purples, and the best is orange. The sun setting in the mountains, the sky full of light, and me being in Peeta's arms, it seems as if this is the perfect day.

"It's okay Peeta, really. I wouldn't want to miss it. The first sunset since you proposed to me." I turn my head to see his face, and his smile lights up his entire face. I would've been happy to just sit there gazing at him forever, but he pulls me close to him and whispers to me to watch the sunset.

The sun glows, and it is about to disappear into the forest, when Peeta's voice rings into the air.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." I smile, thinking of the past. Back when there was no rebellion, no Quarter Quell, and we thought we were headed off to our certain deaths. But it is different now. We both love each other, and we are no longer in the Capitol.

"Okay." I lean my head against Peeta's chest, and close my eyes. We stay there like that for a long time, but we finally force ourselves to get up. Peeta smiles and looks so happy that I laugh. He looks at me, and starts to tickle me. I wiggle, trying to get out of his grasp, but he holds me firmly. "Peeta! Please! No! More! Tickling!" I laugh so much, that my stomach hurts.

He looks at me with concern, thinking he hurt me, so he stops tickling me. I think about tickling him back, but he cups my face with his hands. He looks so deeply into my eyes, that I think he can se my soul. "You are so beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

I look down and see my scars from the fire mutt in the rebellion on my arms and hands. "No. I am not beautiful at all," I say quietly, looking away from his eyes. I don't know how he loves me. I have hurt him so many times, and he was hijacked too, but he always comes back to me.

He lifts my face with his finger, so I would look into his eyes. "Katniss, you are beautiful. You have survived through the impossible, and you still are so beautiful. Nothing you do or say will ever change that." I finally look into his eyes, and I realize he's saying the truth. I may not be beautiful, but I have survived the impossible.

I take his face in my hands, and kiss him. "I love you," I whisper in his ear. He grins, and leans in to kiss me. When we stop kissing, and we both need to breathe, I go back to our uneaten food in the picnic basket. I sit down and pat the grass right next to me, for Peeta to sit on. He jogs over, and his ashy blond hair gets into his eyes. He sits down next to me and stretches his legs out. Sometimes his fake leg gets in the way, and he limps, but he is getting used to it.

"You really need a haircut," I tell him. In answer he just grins. I get out the cheese buns from the basket. I offer him one, and I quickly devour mine. We eat sandwiches and tell each other about our hopes for the future. Peeta talks about the bakery, and I talk about how I almost fell out of the tree I was climbing when I went out hunting yesterday. We steer clear of the topic of nightmares.

Lately Peeta and I have been living in my house. We have lived together since I told him I love him. We brought Peeta's clothes in one of the many rooms, and he didn't want to bring many things from his house. One thing he did bring was his painting supplies. He kept his old paintings in the other house, and made an art gallery in one of the rooms in our house. It is filled with new paintings and new hopes.

The sky starts to darken, and we decide to head home. Peeta picks up the picnic basket and holds out his hand. I smile and grab it leaning my head on to his shoulder. We walk home in silence, with our hearts filled with love.

When we arrive at the porch, I quickly let him in the house. I don't bother locking the front door anymore, because who would want to steal from us?

I head up to the bathroom right away to take a shower. While feeling the warm drizzle on my body, I examine the ring. It is a gold band with the word Always branded into it. The world always has a new meaning to me.

After the shower, I pull on my pajamas. I hear Peeta coming up the stairs into the room. I smile and he pulls off his shirt, and grins. I look away and blush. He laughs, and I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. I hear him make his way clumsily into the sheets. Even though he's used to his leg now, he still has some trouble.

I put my head on his chest, and listen to his heartbeat the second time today. I really do love him, and I can't believe it took this long for me to know. I was afraid of loving him before, afraid of him breaking my heart. Or just plain afraid of love. But now I know he truly does love me, and won't break my heart.

It is suddenly very cold, as if a wind blew in here. I open my eyes, and I realize the window is open with moonlight streaming in. I hear Peeta faintly whisper in the dark, "You love me. Real or not real?" as if he's afraid of the answer. Does he really think I would say not real?

I pull my head up to look into his eyes. His blue eyes are filled with love, and I can't believe he loves me of all people. I know now that I will always love him. "Real," I whisper into his ear, and I pull him to me for a long, passionate kiss.

The last word I spoke to him with love.

Gale

I saw them in the meadow together. I went there because I needed to check if the hovercraft is still there, and who do I find? Katniss and him. The baker. I spit on the ground in front of me. Just thinking about them together sends a hot fury into my heart.

But no need to get mad, because Katniss will soon be mine forever, and he won't even know what hit him. I am dressed in black, and it's nighttime, but the moon is irregularly bright. I jog over to the house that I saw them enter together. I wonder if they sleep in the same room? My hand turns into a fist involuntarily.

I stop at the front door, wondering if she locked it. She didn't lock it before, so I doubt she does now. I turn the knob, and the door opens. Thank God it doesn't creak!

I first look for Katniss's hunting jacket and boots. I find them both at the front. Well that was easy! I didn't bother bringing Katniss's bow and arrows, because we have all of that where we are going.

I head into the kitchen, remembering the way from last time I was here. I drop off the note I'm leaving for Peeta on the kitchen counter. Either this note will infuriate him, or tear his part to pieces. Both ways are fine for me, as long as I have Katniss.

I silently tread upstairs, leaving the hunting jacket and boots on the counter for me to pick up later. I go down the hall, and I randomly choose a bedroom. The room I choose is empty, and I quietly close the door.

I put my ear to another bedroom, and I hear snoring. Probably Peeta. I open the door, and the first thing I notice is the window's open. I close it, because what if the cold winds wake them both up? That would ruin everything.

Damn it! I forgot the sleeping gas in the hovercraft! Oh well, I'll make sure Katniss doesn't wake up before we get into the hovercraft. I glance at the bed, and it takes all my will power, to keep myself from ripping Katniss away from Peeta, and punching him hard in the face.

I quietly creep over to the bed, and a incomprehensible idea comes up. Maybe Katniss is happy with Peeta, and she really doesn't love you. Of course Katniss loves me! We were hunting partners, going out in the wilderness together. The hot rage in my heart wins out between the other side of my heart that loves Katniss.

I hear Katniss mumble something in her sleep. I quickly glance up, and make my way towards her side of the bed. I pull her away from Peeta quickly, before any other pitying thought for that baker enters my mind. I pick her up easily, and she is still so light. I carry her downstairs, and pick up the hunting jacket and boots.

I have trouble at first carrying everything, but I make it out the front door. I don't bother closing it, it's Peeta's problems. I run towards the hovercraft, giddy with the thought of having Katniss for the rest of my life.

Everything is according to plan.

So far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay guys I have updated! Yes! I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, but I promise the next one will be a lot BETTER! A lot more on Peeta's reaction and stuff. You have no IDEA WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS PLOT! Also, I just really wanted to update fast.**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Peeta

I wake up expecting to feel Katniss's steady heart beat against my body but all I feel is nothing. I open my eyes and I first notice that Katniss isn't there. It feels as though I am suffocating. My eyes flick up toward the window, and the window is closed. Katniss knows I only sleep with the windows open.

I bolt out of the room towards the kitchen. On the kitchen counter I see a note lying there, as if waiting for me to read it.

_Hello Peeta_

_How has it felt to have Katniss with you? Hold on to that memory, because Katniss will never be with you anymore. Ever. You see, she loves me, and always will, and I don't know how you live with yourself, knowing that you sucked Katniss in with your lies. Katniss will fall in love with me and forget you. So don't bother fighting for her._

_Gale_

Gale took her away. I start gasping for air, as if I can't breathe. I finally proposed to her! She told me she loves me! Why did this happen to me and Katniss! I dash out the front door and run towards the only place where I can think of. The meadow. The place where I proposed to her.

Tears are now cascading down my face. I am at the outskirts of the meadow, and I trip over something. I hold my hands out to keep the impact from my face. I now lie in a broken heap, sobbing so hard I can barely breathe. I register one thing before I pass out from sobbing.

I will fight for Katniss.

Nothing will ever stop me from getting back to her.

Katniss

_The wind rushes through my loose hair. The night is cold and unforgiving, and my heart is pounding through my chest. My feet are lifted off the ground, and I feel rough arms carrying my limp body. I can't move my arms or legs, but I can open my eyes and look around._

_I see mountains in the background, with dark trees everywhere. A large clump of trees surround a small house, the trees' shadows darkening the path towards the house. The moon is bright, and I see a fresh water spring not far off in the distance. But where are the buildings of district twelve? Where are the people walking around the new open square? Where is the Victor's Village? And more importantly, where is Peeta? And...Where am I?_

_I am carried into the small house by this stranger. I am sure this stranger is not Peeta. But what I don't understand is, is this another weird nightmare? Or is this actually happening?_

_The stranger slips through the first door easily. I see a crowded kitchen and dark hallway. He walks through the hallway, without making a noise. He opens the door quietly, and lays me on what feels like a bed, gently. He drops something on the ground, and comes over to see my face._

_If I could have moved my body, I don't know what I would do. But since I can't, I just stare at him in shock, and other emotions I do not want to sort through now. Looking at me now, I see a familiar pair of gray eyes I thought I would never see again. Gale._

_I really hope that this is just a nightmare._

_He comes over, and it looks like he doesn't know my eyes are open. But then I see him look at my shocked eyes in alarm. He quickly pushes my eyelids down, closing my eyes._

_I can't help being reminded of how after the Quarter Quell, Plutarch closed my eyelids too. Just like Gale._

_As a sweet scent fills the air, one thought stands out in my mixed up mind._

_After the Quarter Quell, Peeta was taken away from me._

_Has he been taken away from me again?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I Updated! This is all Peeta's POV, and I wanted to add Katniss, but I decided to wait until next chapter. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Peeta

It feels as though my body is frozen. I am so cold, and I think I can't move my face. I wonder where I am? I fell asleep in a warm bed next to Katniss...Katniss! Suddenly the events of last night come flooding back to me. Katniss is not here anymore.

Instead of the infinite amount of sadness and fear exploding in my heart, I feel as though I am about to burst with rage. Almost all my rage turns towards Gale. He took away the girl I love, and he is going to pay. But then some of the rage turns towards me. Why was I so stupid? Couldn't I have woken up before he took her away?

I feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg. I lift my face off the ground, and turn my head so I can see who is kicking me. At first all I see is a black shoe, but then I see an outline of a sturdy man. Haymitch.

"I read the note. I went into the house to get myself some breakfast, and I saw the note lying on the counter. Is it true? Is Katniss...Gone?" He says slowly, clearly still trying to take it all in. Oddly enough, he seems sober. He probably thought he needs to hold it together for me.

"Yes...Katniss is gone," I say, while peeling myself off the ground. "I woke up in the middle of the night, expecting to find her right next to me, and...the bed was empty. As if she was never there. I went down to the kitchen, and I saw the note. I ran out here, and...I guess I tripped." I whisper while looking at him. He heard me though, you can tell by the awkward shuffle of his feet.

"Let's go home, and we'll talk," he says, finally looking up. I nod, and dust off all the dirt I had on my clothes. We walk back to the Victors' Village in silence. When we enter my house, I immediately head towards the counter to look at the note.

I read it over again, and the sadness overwhelms me. I half hoped Katniss would come hopping down the stairs, laughing from her joke that she played on me. But she's not there. I put my head in my hands, trying to picture myself living a life without Katniss. I just...can't though. Without her, a part of me is missing. My heart goes wherever she goes.

Haymitch clears his throat, trying to get my attention. I lift my face from my hands, and I glance at him. But, he has no patience, and grabs my arm, lifting my whole body from the seat I was sitting on. I grab my arm from his grasp, and yell at him, "What do you want from me?"

"Peeta, you and Katniss are my family. We need to be strong for Katniss, in order to get her back to you, so you can't just lose yourself in grief. We will get Katniss back." Haymitch says confidently. But how can he be so sure?

I just nod, and decide I need something to do to keep my mind focused. I can tell Haymitch's hungry, and my stomach certainly doesn't object, so I decide to make pancakes. Katniss says I always bake pancakes to perfection. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts and focus them.

I bake the pancakes, with my cleared mind, and they turn out golden. I grab two plates from a cupboard, and hand a plate full of pancakes to Haymitch. He grabs them, and devours them quickly. Just like Katniss. They really are very alike.

"So here's the plan," Haymitch begins, sternly, "We are going to President Paylor after I call her today, assuming she lets us go to the Capitol. Now we are bringing the note that Gale gave you as evidence. Also, this is not the most important issue to the new Capitol. It may be number one priority to us, but they won't tolerate us if we get out of hand. There is a chance though, that it wasn't Gale who took her. You never know." He finishes with a nod.

I need Katniss with me. My life is empty now, because she's no longer here. But I need to be strong for her. I have to be.

Hours later, when Haymitch has left already, I am on the couch surrounded by blankets. I focus all my thoughts on saving Katniss from her nightmare. It is beginning to be nighttime, and already things are becoming darker. The night is definitely not as bright as last night.

Then, I hear a something odd outside. I think I hear a person tripping into the primrose bushes. I look out the window, and I immediately see a small figure outside. It's a girl. My heart leaps, thinking it might be Katniss, but instead I see a girl with fair hair like me. I can't make out any of her features, but I do see she has blue eyes. The mysterious girl looks at me alarmingly, and she runs away quickly. I wonder who she is?

I dread to go upstairs in the bed tonight. Katniss is no longer there to protect me from the nightmares.

I don't know how I am going to survive tonight.

**A/N Who do you think the mysterious girl is? She is a BIG part of this story, but she kinda disappears at one point...Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello People! I am back again! I really love updating... By the way, the mystery girl from the last chapter is DEFINITELY NOT MADGE. or Prim... If I brought someone back to life in THG, CF, or MJ it would be Finnick, Prim, or Rue. This chapter is all Katniss! I had a really hard time trying to decide about what her reaction would be. Should she be really sad? Really angry? Would she go crazy? Will she kill Gale? JK.**

**Sorry for being annoying! You can read the chapter now...**

Katniss

I feel like I am suffocating. The air surrounds me, taking my breath away. I try to wrestle my way through the madness, but it overtakes me. I can't breathe. I can't breathe...

I wake up, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen as fast as I can. When I am done catching my breath, I try to figure out where I am. At first I thought I was with Peeta, but now...I'm not so sure. I look around eyeing the huge window on the right. I rise up from the bed I was sleeping on, my muscles sore from sleeping. I go to the window slowly, afraid about what I'm going to see. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'm alone now. Peeta isn't here. But my foolish heart refuses to listen to my mind.

I peer out the window, and I press my palm on the freezing glass. Even though it's only fall, it seems like weather wants to turn into winter fast. I can feel how cold it is outside, even though I'm in here. I shiver, and try to take in my surroundings. I see mountains, and a huge forest. The forest surrounds everything, and it looks like the trees have already changed into their fall colors. The sky though, is filled with gray clouds. It looks like it is going to rain hard.

I now turn around, and stand there limp. Where am I? I absolutely have no idea how I got here. I was with Peeta when I fell asleep...I gasp, horror-struck. I may not know where I am, but I know who I am with. I remember what I experienced last night. I thought it was a nightmare...

I quickly come over to the dark blue covers of the warm bed. I head over to where I see the outline of a body. I find myself right in front of the lump on the bed. My hand reaches out, and I stop right there, afraid. I fervently hope that it is Peeta's blonde hair that I will see under the covers. With a newfound hope, I reach out again, and toss the covers aside.

Gale. The nightmare was real. His face still has the scars, and his hair is lighter and shorter. But I am terrified of the moment when he opens his eyes. No, I reason with myself, I am angry. Angry that he took me away from Peeta. Angry with the fact that he left me, and still thinks I love him. No, I am glad that he left. The boy that I met in the woods that one day is gone. Instead, there is a new sinister Gale inside. The Gale I once knew would never do this.

I slowly back away, hitting the wall with my back. I decide to make a run for it. I run towards the door, and open it without looking back. I sprint down the dark hallway, and run out the front door. I look around quickly, and push my hair out of my eyes. I see the path he took last night, and I decide to follow it. But before I have the chance, I feel rough arms yank my body back from sprinting towards the forest.

"No! You are not escaping me again! I risked everything to get you to come here! You are staying with me!" He yells in my ear. His voice is filled with its usual fire. I fight him, but his grip on me is tight. But I don't give up. Not for one second. He brings me back into the house, and pushes me aside. He locks the door behind him, before I can stop him. I won't be able to escape easily this time.

He turns on me, and his gray eyes are clouded with many emotions. I used to be able to read him like an open book, but now...everything has changed. Who has changed him? Why has he changed so much? But I know why. The anger and hatred for the Capitol, has turned him into something dark. A monster.

"Katniss...You have no idea how much I missed you. But now we can be together, in the forest, how it was in the first place. I love you so much." He pushes his body against mine, and I realize he is moving to kiss me. I duck from his arms, and run towards the hallway before he can touch me. I hear his feet on the hardwood floor when he runs toward me.

I escape him, and I run in the empty bedroom that I was in before. I turn around and lock the door so he cannot come in. I go to the corner of the room, and I grab one of the blankets from the bed. I wrap myself in the blanket, and sink down to the floor. I put my back against the window, and put my head in my hands. Why is this happening to me?

Why am I always being separated from Peeta?

**A/N Please Review, and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual... I have a very complicated plot in store for this story.. Oh, and by the way, to all of those who want Katniss to kill Gale...you will be disappointed. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Katniss

I stay in the room with my head in my hands. The air in the room is cold. I wait for him to open the door, but he doesn't. Maybe he's waiting for me to open it? I glance at the window again. It looks like it is now daytime, but still foggy like before. I sigh. The Gale I know is buried under this...other Gale. And I am determined to get the Gale I once knew back.

What is Peeta doing right now? What does he think happened to me? Does he think I left him? If he does, doesn't he know how much I love him?

I grunt and stand up slowly, wondering what I should now. I drift towards the closet doors, and open it. The first thing I see is deep purple robes, that remind me of the Gamekeepers from my first games. Twenty men or woman surrounding us jotting down notes, and eating a magnificent banquet. I shudder just from thinking about it. I take notice of how much I have changed since then. But at least I had Prim when I came back from the games. Prim is now no longer here.

I shuffle through the closet more, and find a gray long-sleeved blouse, with matching black jeans. I pull the blouse over my head, and I find it fits perfectly. I pull the black jeans on too, and I walk towards the locked door. I hesitate. Should I go through this door? What will be waiting for me once I open it?

Before I can stop myself, I unlock the door, and open it quietly. I silently tread my way towards the kitchen. The hallway is still dark, as if it had never been bright before. That's when I see Gale.

He looks different. I didn't have a chance to really see him when I woke up that night. His dark hair is now lighter, like a chestnut color in the springtime. His skin is more tanned, and he still has all his muscles. My eyes slowly wander back toward his face. To any other person, he would look handsome and healthy. But to me, he looks as if he is haunted by his past. I can tell by the hollowed gray eyes that stare back dully at me, as if not really believing I am there.

I slowly walk towards him, and stop right in front of him. Conflicting emotions rush toward me, making my head spin, but I balance myself. His eyes widen, and it looks like he's about to say something, when I hold my hand up, gesturing for him to stop. Before he could do anything, I clear my throat and announce loudly, "I think we should go hunting."

He looks up at me, surprise written on his face. I just walk quickly towards the front door without looking back. I see my hunting boots and jacket, and a hot rage surges through me. What right does he have to take me away with my hunting gear? He has no right! He should never have taken me!

But before I turn around and yell his face, I force myself to calm down, and put on my hunting boots. I don't tug on my hunting jacket because it looks like it is going to rain, and if it does, I want to feel the coldness on my skin, and the numbness of the rain.

As I strut outside, the fog turns misty and I think about my predicament. I realize now how happy I was with Peeta. I search through my memories, replaying the moment when Peeta proposed to me. I view myself as though I'm not that person. It really seems like it's not me. But I know why I felt and acted like that. The thing was, I wasn't acting. I was actually genuinely happy. I gave my heart to Peeta, and Peeta gave his heart to me. I clutch my shirt as if Peeta's heart is in my chest. I long for Peeta's arms to hold me, but instead all I get is emptiness. I trust Peeta with my heart.

I hear a noise behind me that takes me away from my deepest thoughts. I turn to see Gale holding out two bows and a sheath of arrows. I pick up a slender bow, and the sheath of arrows from him, without looking up at him. As I pull the sheath of arrows on my back, Gale clears his throat.

"Katniss...I had to take you away," he says confidently. I look up and give him my evilest glare.

"I was happy! You took me away and ruined EVERYTHING!" I scream at him, no longer in control of my mind.

"I HAD TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM!" He yells at me, all his fury showing in his face. His eyes light up, and show all the rage inside his heart. I turn around and flee towards the clump of trees. I cannot take this! His fire was made by the cruelness of the Capitol, and it has changed him so much.

He races toward me, and I hold my hans up, keeping him from yelling. "Let's just hunt, Okay?" I say, trying to keep myself calm. It is finally dawning on me what is happening. I'm trying to get over the fact that Gale has taken me away. I will keep myself from going insane.

He nods, and I walk towards the dark part of the forest. Before I can help it, I lose myself in the feel of hunting. The fresh misty air, the dark trees, the feeling of releasing the arrow all make a light warm feeling in my heart. I even forget of Gale, silently watching me in the shadows. All of my energy is directing me towards hunting.

After I've shot three squirrels and Gale has set up his line of rabbit snares, we decide to go back towards the house in an unspoken agreement. When we are at the clump of trees again, it starts to rain. I lift my face towards the sky and smile. I really do love the rain. This is probably the first time I smiled since I arrived here against my will with Gale.

But, of course something has to ruin my moment of happiness. I feel him before I hear him. Gale grabs me by my shoulders, and turns me to face him. He presses his mouth to mine, and I fight him with my arms and legs. He tries to keep his mouth locked on mine, but I push him off. I pull away and run towards the door, the squirrels I shot swinging on my belt. The sky is dark and gloomy. I rush through the front door and I slam it when I close it. I put the bow and sheath of arrows on the kitchen table, and tug off my hunting boots.

I hear him enter the house, as I sit down in the living room couch. My arms cross over my chest as he comes over and looks down at me.

"I LOVE YOU KATNISS! I don't know why you don't love me back? Is it because of Peeta? Well I know he has a secret, that he didn't tell you! He doesn't love you! He pities you! He feels bad that he tried to kill you when he was hijacked, and you thought he still loves you, but he doesn't! That's why he proposed to you! Not because he loves you! You don't love him either! You fell for his lies!" He yells at me while I explode on the couch, emotions bursting through my head, claiming for attention. Then it suddenly dawns on me.

"How did you know that he proposed to me?" I say coldly. He stares down at me, swallowing visibly. "You were following us weren't you," my voice rising at every word. "So that's how you took me away! You followed and watched us, and planned to ruin my life! Peeta didn't propose to me out of pity! He proposed to me out of love! We love each other so much, even people like you can't change it! If you really loved me, you would've left me ALONE!" I scream at him as loud as I can. With that said, I rush towards the dark hallway and towards the bedroom. I turn to see him staring limply at where I was sitting on the couch.

I arrive in the bedroom, and I lock the door behind me. I take off my clothes, and pull on something random from the closet. I rush towards the bed, and crawl under the warm covers. I turn myself on my side, so I can stare out the window, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

Tomorrow, I will plan my escape from Gale.

I will find my way back to Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N When I first saw how much everyone liked my fanfic, I LITERALLY SCREAMED OUT IN JOY! I am not even kidding. My little sis was just like, "Uhhhhhhh why are you screaming?" And I laughed FOR A VERY LONG TIME. This is just one of my short chapters that I wanted to update really fast... So I'm sorry that it is sooooo short...**

**PLEASE! REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**

Peeta

_I am alone. No one is here to help me. I am lying down on sand in a barren beach, the ocean water lapping at my feet. My arms are spread out and my head is foggy. The air is misty, and the sky is white. I lift my head and squint at the dark shadows surrounding me. I see the shapes of two humans in the distance. I rise slowly, my legs and arms sore. The two shapes in the distance become clearer, and I see it is a woman and man. My heart leaps and I figure out who the woman is. Katniss._

_But I can't figure out who the man is. My mind hurts from being confused, and my body aches for Katniss's warmth. I slowly find my way towards Katniss. I see her braid swing and her face light up. At first I think it's from seeing me, but then I see her hand intertwined with the man next to her. And then I figure out who the man is. Gale. The man that took Katniss away. I surge forward, a heavy sense of dread in my heart._

_I find myself right next to Katniss and Gale. I watch Gale whisper something in her ear, and I see her smile. Her face turns towards Gale's and I hear her whisper, "I love you." And she kisses him on the lips with so much passion my heart shatters. His arms wrap around her waist, and she knots her hands in his hair. They kiss and kiss, and I slowly fade away to blackness._

I wake up with my hands clutching on to the sheets of the bed, reassuring me that what I just experienced was a nightmare. Just a heart-breaking nightmare. My eyes are tightly closed, trying to forget the picture of Katniss kissing Gale. I hear noises downstairs, and I realize it's probably Haymitch.

I get up from the bed I was lying on, and I pull on a shirt with pants. I walk over to the mirror in the bathroom, and I see my red eyes, and my tousled blond hair. I sigh, and head towards the roof.

When Katniss was here with me, we would sometimes go out one of the windows, and sit on the top of the roof. It was the place where I first said I love you to her. I try to get through the window, my leg messing me up, and I succeed. I place my back against the window, and I gaze around at the sky.

It's cold. The sky is white, like in my nightmare. I think it might rain. Despite the fact that it's fall, it so freezing cold that it feels like it's winter. I wish it was, because I cannot even see the sun. But I cannot lose hope. I can't afford it.

I lay my head against the wall behind me and close my eyes. What will I do now? How will I get Katniss back? I think of the last thing I said to her, and I still can't believe what she said back.

_"You love me. Real or not real?"_

_"Real."_ My heart swells with love just thinking about how her bright gray eyes filled with love when she looked up at me. Our last words spoken, for who knows how long? Suddenly, I feel someone staring up at me. My eyes widen and I lean forward, looking for someone on the ground. And I do see someone.

I can tell right away that she's old. I squint trying to figure out if I have seen her before. But, the sun shines for a second, and I see her emerald green eyes staring up at me on the roof. Her back is hunched over, and her white hair is pulled up tightly in a bun. I see she has a yellow dress on, with a red rose woven in her hair.

I decide to go and ask her who she is. I bolt out the window, and rush downstairs out the front door, a cold feeling entering my heart. My feet lead me to where the primroses are, and I see her staring up at me. I wait and stand there, a few feet away from her. Who is she?

She lifts her finger up, and points at me, her emerald green eyes cold. I realize now the color of the rose is blood red. I am thrust back to when Katniss and our team are running in tunnels, being chased by mutts with the stench of roses. Roses. Her eyes are locked with mine, and she glares at me, as if her heart is made of ice.

"You will pay," she whispers, but to me, it seems like she screamed it in my ears. Her hands are shaking, and she starts to turn away.

"Wait!" I call out, confused. "I will pay for what? I don't know who you are!" I say, shivers running down my back.

She turns back, and she whispers in a calm, confident voice, "I am Dementia, and you will pay for the fall of the Capitol." My heart sinks, and the dread from my nightmare comes back. What does she mean, the Capitol? The Capitol is no longer here!

Or...is it?

**A/N DUN DUN DUN... Hahahahaha so dramatic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know what you guys are thinking. Is it somewhere around, "WHO THE HELL IS DEMENTIA, AND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I would be thinking that too. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me. Now, I am introducing new characters. One is Dementia (the old lady) and the next one is in THIS CHAPTER! Now if you are confused about what Gale said in this chapter about the old lady, go back to the first chapter, and skip to Gale's POV. I TOLD YOU I HAVE A BIG PLOT IN MIND!**

Gale

Katniss has locked herself up again in the bedroom. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE WANTS FROM ME! She always hurts me. My heart can't take it anymore, and my body is getting out of control. I won't be able to control myself any longer.

I hear a loud beeping sound in the corner of the room, and I jump, knowing who it is from. Drina. I run to the wall in the corner, and open the false brick. Inside the compartment of the false brick, is an emergency contacting phone made specifically for Drina. As I examine the phone I think about what Drina may be calling me about.

Drina is very beautiful by the old Capitol standards. She was from the Capitol, with her blond hair and light blue eyes. She is very annoying, and has a high squeaky voice. She reminds me of a squirrel. Anyone from District twelve would immediately think she's ugly. I DEFINITELY think she's ugly. She came to district two after the Capitol lost to the rebels in the war, and she has wanted to be my girlfriend ever since. I told her the only way that's going to happen is if, she would watch one of my friends for me, and tell me what they are doing. Of course she said yes. And guess whose she's watching for me? Peeta. I want to know if he's stupid enough to try and get Katniss back. And Drina will tell me if he's going anywhere.

The phone starts to ring again, and I immediately pick it up. I hear her squeaky voice on the other line, and I yell, "What?"

"I don't know what he's planning, but he's planning something!" I hear her voice more clearly this time.

I sigh, knowing this is the only weak part in my beautiful plan. Oh, and another weak part in my plan is Dementia. But who cares about a crazy old lady anyways? "Well, try and figure it out!" I yell in the phone, my patience running thin. I really don't need this right now. With Katniss not letting me kiss her, I'm already mad, and I don't want Peeta messing everything up.

"OKAY! Okay, calm down! I'll figure it out! But I did hear a piece of information that might be useful," she says, and I can't help comparing her annoying voice to Katniss's soothing voice.

"What piece of information?" I ask, curiously, wondering what might be a piece of useful information for a brain dead zombie.

"THEY'RE GOING TO THE CAPITOL! TO TALK TO PRESIDENT PAYLOR!" She screams into the phone, driving my senses to shock. They're going to the Capitol to talk to President Paylor? I can't believe Peeta is brave enough to go back to the Capitol. Then I realize it's probably Haymitch encouraging him.

"But the good news is...I will follow them to the Capitol, with my knowledge of knowing where everything is. But only with one condition," she says as confidently as she can.

"WHAT CONDITION!" My anger rising through the roof.

"You will have to love ME and no one else," she says, her squeaky voice filled with arrogance. Yeah, right? Like I would love her! I belong with Katniss, and nothing will ever change that.

"Of course," my voice fake. I hang up right there, and I silence the phone, so Katniss won't come down to hear a phone ringing in the wall.

I place the phone back, and lie down on the couch, wondering what is going to happen tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am really sorry I didn't update earlier...My computer was getting weird. But IT'S ALL GOOD NOW! Thanks to all of the people who are reviewing! Now...You guys are probably wondering about the plot. ** You will soon find out that there are many different forces in this story. **Well, if I wanted to right a story where Gale took Katniss away, and the next day Peeta saves her...I would make the genre Romance. But for me, that seems very boring. "WHERE IS THE DRAMA?" I always ask myself, when reading something. I always love books or fanfics with twisting plots filled with suspense. And that's what I aim my fanfic to be.**

Katniss

I hear a beeping noise somewhere in the house. I was half awake, in a dreamy state. My hair fans out all around me, and I sit up wide awake. The beeping noise gets faster, and I think that I'm still asleep. But then I hear Gale jump up and run somewhere. I decide to investigate. It's about time I do something.

I quietly pull a jacket on and some pants. I unlock the door quickly, and silently tread down the hallway, praising it for being so dark. The darkness surrounds me, and conceals my face. I hear Gale open something, and I look to see what he is doing. I lean forward right in time to see him take something from the wall. My breath catches when I see in his hands is a phone.

A phone is a good sign. Maybe luck is finally turning towards me. It never has before, because look where I am now. But then I realize there are many close, lucky situations that I have been through. No time to ponder anymore though, because I see Gale's phone ring again.

"What?" he yells into the phone. I can't hear the other half of the conversation, but I do see him look annoyed.

"Well try and figure it out!" he yells into the phone again, his patience clearly running thin. His face is red, and he closes his eyes, trying to relax. I try to breathe in and out, opening my mind, then focusing. Try and figure out what? Who is he talking to? And who or what is he talking about?

"What piece of information?" he asks more calmly, and he looks very curious. I curse the phone for not being loud enough for me to hear the other half of information. Then his face turns shocked. I wonder what he's shocked about...

"WHAT CONDITION?" He shouts so loud, I jump. Luckily though, he doesn't notice. His face is red again, and his rage shows clearly on his face.

"Of course," he says, his voice fake. He rubs his forehead, and places the phone back in the secret compartment of the wall. It takes all of my willpower to not rush up to Gale and demand to him who he was talking to, and hit him in the face with all my strength. He lies down on the living room couch, and starts to snore right away. I wait a few minutes, to make sure he's asleep, and when he doesn't wake up, I walk over to him. I look down at his face, and wonder who he is. To anyone else, he would look handsome and young. But to me... I saw him for who he really is. But I don't know who he is anymore.

I walk out the front door without realizing what I am doing. I look back to Gale, and close the door. I am now outside, and the rain seems to start to recede. My hair drips down my back, and the strong winds blow around me. That's when I walk up to a tree, and inspect it. For some reason, it looks oddly similar. I realize now is the perfect time to look for what vehicle Gale brought me here.

I suspect it's a hovercraft. I see no train-tracks, and I don't think he would bring a car here. I walk further into the forest, and mark where I'm going mentally, so I won't get lost. I search for the silver shine of the hovercraft, and it would probably be more noticeable if it wasn't raining so much.

I hear something. A quiet rustle in the bushes. Even though the rain is pounding in my ears, all my senses are focused on that one slight noise. And that's when I see it.

A single blood red rose flying towards me.

But then I feel something metal that crashes upon my head.

And everything fades into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Whenever I read fanfics, I always hate cliffhangers. I'm like, "NOOOO DON'T STOP THERE!" And look at me now, with ANOTHER cliffhanger. And this chapter is in Peeta's POV. SO...What do you think happened to Katniss? I personally feel bad for Katniss. I have a lot for her to endure in this story. Thanks for reviewing! I'll update sooner, if I get a lot of reviews...**

Peeta

I stand there, gasping, trying to get air in my lungs. I try to calm myself down, telling myself there is no Capitol. Not anymore. That was what the whole war was about. There cannot be a Capitol! But then, my raging thoughts turn dark. What if the Capitol still has allies? What if Gale wasn't the one that took Katniss, and it was the Capitol? BUT IT CAN'T BE! She has to be safe! She has gone through things that make people insane, and she has survived. The war is over! She's gone through so many deaths, barely holding on to her sanity. There is no Capitol.

But...Who was that lady, Dementia? She faded away into the mist, when my emotions took over me. My heart drums into my ears, and flashbacks take over me. I see myself being eaten by mutts next to the Cornucopia. I see an arrow pierce my chest, and Katniss laughing in the distance. Several flashbacks shake my mind, and I lie down on the grass, trying to get my thoughts straight. But the flashbacks take over. I can't stop it.

_I am held in a cold cell. The air is dense, and I am held in shackles to the wall. I lower my head to see my clothes in tatters. But then they come toward me. Two dark men come toward me, and take off the shackles. I no longer fight. I have no more energy._

_The men tie me to a freezing metal table. I know what they are going to do to me. It's always the same. One of the men injects a needle with bright green liquid into my arm. The liquid creates terrible visions. And all of them include Katniss. I start to scream, the visions are too much to handle. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see gray eyes. Just like Katniss._

I realize I'm no longer in the flashback. The warm hand on my shoulder is Haymitch. I look into his questioning, concerned eyes. I just close my eyes and whisper, "I was having flashbacks." He understands, and nods his head. He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm before he can.

"Something happened. I need to talk to you, away from here," I say. His eyes wander to the forest, and I pick myself up from the ground, and walk towards the woods with him.

He surprisingly stays quiet. Normally, he would be passed out from drinking, but right now he seems sober enough. We walk to the edge of the forest, and I say, "I went on the roof, when I woke up, and I saw someone. That someone was an old lady named Dementia. I saw her staring up at me on the roof. I came down from the roof to ask her who she is, and she pointed her finger towards me, accusingly." The memory of Dementia comes back to me as if it is happening now. "She said I was to pay for the fall of the Capitol," I say slowly, trying to process it still.

"Do you remember anything else about this...Dementia?" He asks, and I know he's trying to stay calm. My mind goes back, and I remember the details.

"She was very old. Her back is hunched over, but she oddly seems strong too. Not that fragile. She has white hair, and emerald green eyes. Do you remember how Katniss hates roses because of President Snow?" Haymitch nods, and his eyes look around shockingly. No one mentions President Snow around here in district twelve. It's already hard enough trying to escape the past with all the ashes here from the bombs.

"Well...Dementia had a red rose woven into her hair. The stench was strong, and it reminded me of the time Katniss and I with the rest of the team were in the Capitol sewers with the mutts. The exact same smell. Katniss would choke or cry whenever she smelled it. And the color of the rose was blood red. If there is a Capitol...there symbol would be the rose."

Haymitch is silent. He looks down to his feet and then he looks up to me incredulously. "You really believe there's a Capitol?"

"I HAVE TO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? KATNISS ISN'T HERE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!" I explode, and look up at him defiantly. I usually am in control, but I lose it. I turn around and dart back to the house in one fluid motion. I get into the kitchen, and I lash out. Pots, pans, utensils, and things go flying everywhere. I see one of Haymitch's liquor bottles, and I grab it, and dunk it in my throat as fast as I can. The liquid is like fire, and it makes my mind turn into a fuzzy state, but I still drink it. Then, a rough hand grabs my wrist and throws my body against the wall. I lift my head up groggily, wondering why Haymitch is being so rough. "What the hell Haymitch!" But instead of seeing gray Seam eyes, I see cold emerald green eyes.

The mysterious person has the same color eyes as Dementia. The man has black hair, and pale skin. He seems cruel, and immediately reminds me of President Snow. His breath smells of blood and roses. My head is too groggy to process another man is here, and not Haymitch.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers, and his arm lifts up, as if he's going to hit me. But, then I see the needle with dark purple fluids being injected in my arm.

My eyes close, and instead of having sweet dreams, I have dark nightmares.

Nightmares filled with roses and blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Even though this is a short chapter, this is a very important chapter. I hope you don't kill me for doing this. JUST BE THANKFUL I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Are you guys connecting the dots in this story? I hope the plot isn't VERY confusing... PLEASE REVIEW!**

Katniss

My heart pounds in my chest so hard, it gives me the illusion it will come out. My eyes are shut closed, and my mind is scattered. What has happened? I feel the soft ground under me, the grass and branches. I open my eyes slowly, lifting my fingers up to my head. I feel dried blood on the top of my head. My neck is sore, and I feel blood there too. My mouth is dry, and I can't think. I try to remember what brought me here, and suddenly, it all comes back to me.

Someone has contacted Gale, and I don't know who. He has a phone hidden in the wall in a secret compartment. I need to use the phone to contact Peeta. But how am I going to get Peeta to come here, when I don't even know where "here" is? I need to go to him. The only way for me to do this, is if I find the hovercraft that brought me here. And the only way for me to find the hovercraft, without spending my whole entire life here with Gale, is if...I know what I have to do now.

I have to pretend I love Gale. I need to get him to trust me. I need him to tell me where the hovercraft is. But how can I betray Peeta? My heart swells with the thought of Peeta smiling down at me. I need to get back to Peeta. And I'm not really betraying Peeta, I'm only pretending I love Gale. And then my thoughts turn toward Prim. The sweet girl already maturing into a lady. But her life was cut short.

My hands turn into fists, and I cry out. I see Prim turn into a human fire torch. I feel the fire mutt burn my skin, as Prim calls my name. I try to reach her, but I can't. She screams at me to help her, but I can't, I can't...

My breathing turns normal again, as I try to regain my senses. That happened over 2 months ago, and I still see it in my nightmares, as if it's really happening. My heart aches for Peeta's strong hands to hold me together. My whole body starts to shake, and my lips tremble.

I need to focus. I need to get out of here. Now. I can't live here anymore, my breathing turns shallow again, and then my nose picks up the scent. It makes my skin crawl, and I feel vomit coming up my throat. Roses. Blood.

I look next to me to see the red rose with the horrible stench. I realize now that the rose means something. Someone is watching me, waiting for the right time to act. And it's not Gale.

I scramble up from where I was lying down, and stagger away from the scene. I flee towards the direction that I had dreaded before. I forget about my bleeding head, and crash into the front door of the house. My sense of direction has left me here, not lost in the forest. But now, I want to throw up again. This is the perfect time for me to pretend I love Gale, but I know I will hate every minute I spend with him. He took me away from Peeta.

I open the door slowly, and make my way in the house, readying myself for the moment I tell Gale I love him and no one else.

But I can't shake the uneasy feeling that I'm being watched.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating sooner... I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK! Anyways, what are you going to be for Halloween? I am soooo excited! I am going to be Katniss, and my best friend (who absolutely loves Harry Potter) is Prim, and my other best friend (who is absolutely awesome) is going to be Rue! ALSO, thank you to all of you who are REVIEWING! It makes me want update as fast as I can. Now, I have an important question. Should I update sooner, and have short chapters, or should I have longer chapters, but not update as soon? Tell me in a review or PM message, if you want to.**

Katniss

I make my way towards Gale. My heart is beating fast again, and a nervous sweat creeps down my back. I have to pretend to Gale that I love him. I can't help comparing this to when I was in the 74th Hunger Games, and I pretended to be in love with Peeta. I was acting at first, but then something changed along the way. I started to care about him, and I didn't want him to die. Everyone that I cared about could've died, by President Snow's hands after that games. And now, when the rebellion is over, and the Capitol is no longer here, I find myself in a similar situation that I was in before. But instead of my survival at stake, it's now my happiness in life.

My life will never be good. I have come to accept it, but will I ever be left alone? When Peeta proposed to me, I finally believed that my life is turning for the better. But, I was wrong, and I know that now. The second I volunteered for Prim in the Hunger Games, my life was over. My only reason to survive now is Peeta.

My creeping footsteps are the only sounds in the house. Suddenly, this house seems huge. I bend my head down, so I just look at my shoes. My thoughts turn to how I am going to pretend I love Gale. I think I am just going to march up to him, shake him awake, and tell him that I am sorry and I love him. When I get that over with, I will be one step closer to Peeta.

I know that when I am about to fly back to Peeta in the hovercraft, I will tell Gale that I love him as family. I will explain to him how wrong we are together, and he should find someone better to love than me. Someone who is not as broken as me.

I find myself right in front of Gale. He breathes calmly, his chest moving at a slow rate. My hand reaches out, and my fingertips brush against his closed eyes. For a second, something brightens in the room, and the golden band on my left hand shines. I pull back my hand fast, and think about how I am about to betray Peeta.

"Catnip," Gale whispers, and I quickly look down at him. He is still sleeping, and now I realize he is dreaming about me. I wonder what I am doing in his dream? Am I a monster, or something else entirely? Do I love him in his dreams, or do I hate him?

My arms reach out for Gale's shoulder, and my hands shake him awake. He immediately jumps up, and grabs my shoulders. I am startled, and his bright gray eyes suspend me in where I'm standing. I swallow, and he steps back to let me talk.

"I'm sorry," I say, knowing that I have something else to say. He stays there, confused obviously written on his face. I dread what I am about to say, but I have to get back to Peeta. It's my only way.

But before I can say something, Gale brings me close to him, and whispers, "I'm sorry. For Prim." The thought of Prim brings me to tears. He has remembered Prim, and my love for her. He is still the boy that I knew in the woods, but his love for me blinds him. I bring out the worst of him.

Gale pushes me down on the couch on my back, before I can respond to him. He starts to kiss me hungrily, wanting the taste of my lips. I want to push him away, but I decide against it. I convince myself, and repeat one set of words through my mind. One step closer to Peeta.

One step closer to Peeta. My happiness in life. My dandelion. The boy with the bread.

Gale places his hands in my hair, while kissing me. His hand brushes where my head has dried blood, and I wince in pain. He notices, and looks at me in alarm. His hand pulls back, and Gale inspects the blood on his hand from my head.

"Where did you get this from?" He says in a whisper, alarmingly. I look into his eyes, and wonder what he's thinking. I can't tell anymore.

"I tripped in the hallway, when I was walking here from the bedroom," I lie quietly, while turning my face away from his. I may not be able to tell what he is thinking, but he can still sense my feelings. His eyes flash, and he has an idea.

He hoists me up from the couch, and carries me towards the bedroom. I realize what he's doing, and I start to struggle against his strong arms. But, I have no chance of escaping. I feel like a trapped animal in one of his snares. I am doomed.

He opens the door, and silently treads into the room. He places me on the bed gently, and walks into the bathroom. My head is in a daze, and I frantically run into the closet, and lock myself in. All the clothes surround me, and block my breathing. I find myself gasping for breath, and the walls around me start to shrink. I rip off my shirt, and grab on some other piece of clothing. I slip off my pants, and snatch a soft pair of leggings. I pull on my clothes just in time for Gale to knock on the closet door. "Are you okay in there?" Am I okay? Is he kidding me?

I shove the closet door open, and I evade his outstretched arms. I cross my arms over my chest, analyze the room. The bed is neater, and the dark curtains are tightly closed. Gale's face is closed off, and he's changed his clothes too. But what is he going to do to me?

Gale slowly comes over, giving me time to escape if I want to. Instead, I let him walk towards me. He pulls me into his arms, and hugs my body close to his. I let him take me in, trying to get him to trust me. He stands there, breathing in my scent, while I wrestle my way out of his arms again. I stand back, and contemplate what I am doing. Gale understands, and heads toward the bed, and lies down. He lays his head back, and drapes his legs on the bed, lazily.

His arms outstretch, and waits for me to come into them. This is the chance for me to make Gale trust me. And this may be the only chance I get. I abandon the corner of the room I was in, and crawl under the sheets of the bed into Gale's arms.

I wait for the nightmares to come, to shake me awake with sweat.

But instead I have dreams of Peeta and I together.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello people! I really love all the reviews I'm getting, I am really excited. I wrote most of this chapter today, and it is in both Katniss and Peeta's POV. I am also introducing a new character this chapter that you will not know. I hope this chapter was long enough...Sorry about that... REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Peeta

I wake up with my mind disoriented, and I grasp on to anything around me. I have no idea where I am, and for some reason I don't remember anything. I squint my eyes, and I try to lift my head up, my neck sore. I blink a couple of times, and try to keep my bearings. I look around where I am, trying to place myself where I am in my mind. The sun is shining through the windows, and I tell now I am in the kitchen. The kitchen looks like it has been robbed, with various things strung out everywhere, and many broken vases. My hands are scratched with blood from one of the shattered vases near me. I wonder why I don't remember anything.

I hear something crashing into the house, and I look up startled. A dark figure comes barreling towards me, and I move to the side as quickly as I can, trying not to get run over. The person stops abruptly, before hitting the wall. I see now that it is Haymitch raging in front of me.

"What happened here?" Haymitch yells. I shake my head, not knowing what happened. I remember going to bed, wondering what the nightmares are gong to be. But everything else is a white haze. As if someone has come, and erased one day of my memory. My head hurts from an excruciating pain, and I hold my head in my hands, trying to sort through my thoughts.

"Do you remember anything? From the day before?" Haymitch asks me loudly, clearing his throat. I look up, and shake my head again. What did happen here?

"Do you think... Our memory was erased?" I ask slowly, afraid of the answer. My memory has been messed with before. I fade back to the memories of the hijacking, and my mind searches for something similar to what I'm feeling now. And then I realize what it is. The emotion of being confused, disoriented, and everything just being hazy. My mind is a befuddled mess, and I can't remember what I did yesterday. it is clear that Haymitch feels the same way.

I rise from the floor slowly, and trudge the few steps to the bedroom, ignoring Haymitch. I lay on the bed, exhausted, and that's when I notice the smell of roses. And it oddly seems familiar. I glance towards the smell, as the sweet but choking smell of roses pervades the room. I see a note on the small desk next to the tussled bed. I pick up the small note gingerly, as if it would explode if I dropped it. I look at the neat script, and my heart beats faster at every word.

_Dear Peeta,_

_You do not know me, but that makes no difference. I can still make your life terrible. For instance, I can hurt Katniss. I can torture her, beat her, kill her, the possibilities are endless. But, you decide the outcome. If you tell anyone about this note, I will hurt Katniss in every way imaginable. We're watching you._

_Damien Snow_

My breathing is shallow, as I realize what this means. It is no longer Gale that could hurt Katniss. Gale at least loves her, so he wouldn't hurt her. But, this cruel person, would kill Katniss if I tell anyone. I cannot tell anyone, for all I know, he has bugged my house. I cannot take the risk. I read over the text over and over again, hoping it would change, but it seems my luck has worn out. Right next to the note on the desk is a small red rose bud. I pick it up, and the scent overpowers my mind. Who is Damien Snow?

Will Damien Snow hurt Katniss no matter what I do?

Katniss

_I sit in a lush field of dandelions, with the sun shining down on me. I outstretch my arms, and my hair fans out gracefully. I look to my side, and I see Peeta smiling happily, like there isn't a care in the world. I smile back as Peeta pulls me towards him, and I lay my head on his chest. We stay there for a while, content with each other._

But that was just the beginning of the soon to be nightmare.

_My heart has warm fuzzy feelings, when Peeta pulls me over again, so I look him straight in the eyes. His blue eyes still shock me, even though I have been looking at them for some time now. He whispers in my ear softly, "I love you," as I smile with delight. I look down to my hands, expecting to see olive toned skin with a single golden ring, but instead, I see light skinned hands, with a beautiful silver ring. I pull my hand closer, and I see that the word, always, is no longer there on the ring. I am shocked, and I pull away from Peeta, not letting him kiss me. I frantically look at my arms, expecting to see all the scars I have, and instead I see beautiful light skin. I grab my hair and see gorgeous blonde curls. Suddenly, it dawns on me that I am not Katniss. Then, some different part of my mind takes over, and I start to smile lazily and snuggle my way into Peeta's chest. I no longer control my body, as Peeta whispers into my ears," You are so beautiful. I could never love someone with scars forever. I am so glad you are here. I love you." This hurts me in a way, that I will never understand. He could never love me._

_I push away the resisting part of my mind, and take over myself again. I push Peeta backwards, and race out of the field. The dandelions mock me with Peeta's love for someone else. I run as fast as lightning, searching for some source of water. I go down into a valley, searching for a meandering river, as I finally come upon a small lake. The small lake shimmers from the reflection of the sun. I tread into the water, and look at my reflection. My reflection shows a beautiful blonde girl, with curled hair and stunning blue eyes. Her pale skin matches her hair and ravishing sky blue summer dress. She is everything that Peeta wants. She is everything that I'm not._

My heart bursts with sadness as I wake up. I look at my dark hair and olive skin and compare it to the girl in the nightmare. She was a hundred times more beautiful than me. I watch Gale sleep for a minute, his chest rising up and down. I walk out the door slowly, not wanting to sleep anymore after that nightmare. I trudge down the hallway, and make my way into the kitchen, as the appalling smell of roses hits me. I start to choke, memories at once overpowering my mind. I clutch the chair in front of me, and shut my eyes closed. I try to stay calm, but the stench of roses haunts me still. I bravely open my eyes, and find the source of the smell. I see a single red rose laying on the counter, with a small note next to it. I force myself to pick it up, afraid of what Gale would assume if he came here.

_What goes around comes around. You will pay for the fall of the Capitol, and you will surrender to us. If you tell Gale about this note, we will hurt Peeta. And you don't want that to happen, do you? We only ask you to make sure Gale does not find out of this note. We're watching you._

_Damien Snow_

My head spins, and I wonder what will they do to me? And, who is Damien Snow? The only thing that I am sure of is Peeta will not get hurt.

Peeta cannot get hurt because of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ok, I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much to everyone who likes my fanfic! And especially to those who REVIEW! I hope this chapter is ok, because I am seriously freaking out about it... Sorry if my notes at the beginning of the chapter are always annoying!**

Katniss

I am so numb. Everything is crashing down on me, while I struggle to hold on. I try to face reality, and I realize now that I don't know half the story. I thought my only problem was Gale taking me away from Peeta. But now, there is Damien Snow. I think this Damien Snow was President Snow's son. It scares me to think of what cruel ideas he has inherited from President Snow. I will pay for the fall of the Capitol, is what the note said. Again, the stench of roses overwhelms me, and I have enough of it. I grab the note and stuff it in my pocket, and I snatch the red rose from the counter and race out the front door. I rip the rose to shreds, as the strong wind carries the pieces of roses away. I take out the note too, and I decide not to leave it in the same fate of the rose. I hesitantly hide it in one of the trees near the house. I place it in between the bark, wondering if I will receive more notes.

I glide through the ajar front door, and ease myself into the kitchen. I sit myself down, and hold my head in my hands. I try to think of what to do in my situation, and I have no idea. My mind keeps meandering back to Peeta, and I try to pivot my attention back to its course before. I decide to state the facts first. I am stranded here with Gale, because Gale took me away from Peeta after he proposed me. I have to pretend to be in love with Gale, in order for Gale to trust me. If Gale trusted me, he would have answered any of my questions, and I could get back to Peeta. But now there is a new element to the equation. Damien Snow who wants my blood for the fall of the Capitol is out there. The worst thing is, he could hurt Peeta. And Peeta has been hurt enough.

I resolved to go to the bathroom and clean myself up. I walk into the wide bathroom with blue fresh paint, and an urn full of fresh flowers. I glance at myself in the mirror and sigh. My hair is matted again, and my skin is flaking. My eyes are red and my face looks rabid. I strip off my clothes, and ease myself into the shower. I let the warm sprinkle spray my face and body, as I scrub my face clean. I rub the top of my head, where the dried blood is. Why would someone want to knock someone out, and just leave the person there? Why did they do that to me? And who did that to me? For some odd reason, I have a feeling this all has to do with Damien Snow.

I rinse my hair, and search for a towel outside with just my hands. My hands meet a cool surface, then my hands suddenly meet someone else's surprisingly cold hands. The hands grasp mine, and I hear a muffled voice outside of the shower curtain, "Um, Katniss do you want anything?" I realize the voice belongs to Gale. Oh no.

"Gale! Oh yes, I'm okay...Can you please go?" I say infuriated. Why is he here, of all places? I become more and more aware of my naked body just barely separated with a flimsy shower curtain from Gale. This is becoming very awkward.

"Fine," I hear Gale say reluctantly. The door closes slowly, and I go back to showering. What is he thinking? I clean my raw body, and force myself away from the warm sprinkle. I wrap a fresh white towel around my body tightly, afraid it would come loose. I let my hair down, and I walk out the bathroom. Gale is right outside the door, and I stumble into him surprised. He catches me before I fall onto the ground, but I push his hands away, refusing to have any help. I do things alone.

He staggers back, and I walk past him into the bedroom. I linger at the window, but I turn away and go towards the walk-in-closet. I pull at some clothes, until I find a gray shirt with matching black jeans. I grab the clothes, and head into the second bathroom, locking it behind me. I don't want Gale to come in here while I am changing.

I take the towel off, and pull on the clean clothes. It's close enough to my size, and I see some warm wool socks too. I pull those on, then I walk out the door quietly. My thoughts keep turning back towards the idea that Damien Snow can hurt Peeta, because of my actions. I need to focus my mind, and plan my escape to Peeta. But what will happen if I find my way towards Peeta again, and Damien Snow will ruin everything once I am there? What if he's waiting at District 12, stalking Peeta and binding his time until I escape from Gale? I assume he knows that I am trying to break free of Gale. I try to remember back when I was in my beautiful heaven with Peeta right next to me. Instead, I remember the time Prim had died, and I was wandering around President Snow's mansion lost and confused, labeled mentally disoriented. The memories evoke a twisted sadness that I can't overcome.

I slowly arouse myself from my thoughts, and clumsily walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. I inspect the kitchen more closely, looking at its mahogany colored countertop, and the sleek black chairs. I rub my hand absentmindedly over one of the chairs, wondering if the weather is any better. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, and I jump startled. I hate surprises.

"It's just me, Catnip. Relax," Gale says calmly, while I stare at him shocked for him using my pet name.

"You should know that I hate surprises. And I never relax," I say truthfully. After going through a war, its expected to come back scarred. Especially if you were the Mockingjay. I shake his hand of my shoulder irritably, my true harsh manner rising. I realize that I haven't eaten for a while, and I should get some food in my stomach. I wonder what happened to the squirrels I had shot.

As if Gale had read my mind, he leaves suddenly, and comes back with two already skinned squirrels. I smile unexpectedly, and I am shocked by my reaction. It felt like how it used to be between Gale and I. We were against starvation, and surviving as a team together saving our families. The sorrow comes back though, leaving my mind back into depression. I take the squirrels from Gale's hands carefully, and look at him gratefully. Maybe he has changed. But then I remember him taking me away from Peeta. The smile on my face fades away.

I rush outside, pausing a minute next to the window, wondering if Gale is coming with me. He glides next to me soundlessly, as if he is a ghost you can't here. The cold wind rushes into me, blowing my hair all around and cooling my face. The sun shines on the grass and trees, and for a second I don't breathe because it's so beautiful. The scenery reminds me of District 12, and the gaping hole in my chest is reawakened to long for Peeta. I look down gloomily, a single tear falling down my cheek. I curse myself silently for crying. I see Gale reach his hand towards me in the corner of my eye. Gale runs his hand gingerly against my cold face and wipes the trailing tear away. He lifts up my head, and slowly reaches down toward my lips. I know what he is going to do, but I don't stop it. Isn't this what I supposed to do? Aren't I supposed to pretend I love Gale, so I can get back to Peeta?

Then why do I feel so terrible? I rack my head for reasons why my heart is tearing apart, while Gale pushes his lips against mine. I feel like I am betraying Peeta's love, by kissing Gale. But I know there is another reason why. I know Gale loves me so much, that he can't choose the right decision. I am leading him on, making him think I love him. He is not the monster.

I am the monster.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't know why, but I decided to update fast... I hope this chapter is long enough. I've been trying to make longer chapters, so sorry if it's not working out... I hope you have figured out that there is a sequel to this fanfic. The most dramatic cliffhanger is coming up soon, and I know soon after that cliffhanger this fanfic is going to end. And when this fanfic ends, I will write the more dramatic sequel. I already have the ending to this fanfic planned... **

Peeta

I crumple the note in my hand and stuff it in my pocket. I hear Haymitch coming up the steps, probably wondering what I'm doing. My mind is so confused right now, I'm not even sure what I'm doing. I hear him fumbling with the door knob, as I grab the small red rose bud and chuck it under the bed. Haymitch stumbles into the room dazed, with a small blue note in his hand. My heart starts to race, as I wonder why Damien Snow would give another note to Haymitch. Didn't Damien tell me not to tell anyone?

"It seems like something weird is going on here," he wrinkles his nose from the wretched smell. He hands me the note, and I look at his messy scrawl, thanking the single piece of good luck I have left. "I usually forget things, and I read the note I had left for you two days ago. It's about President Paylor." I try to make sense of his cluttered handwriting.

_I called President Paylor. She says we can board the 3 o'clock train on Wednesday to the Capitol, and once we are at the Capitol she'll send someone to meet us there. Wake me up an hour before we board the train, because I'll be dead drunk._

The note smells like alcohol, and I eye Haymitch suspiciously. "What day is it?" I ask Haymitch, because I'm not entirely sure.

"It's Wednesday," Haymitch says gruffly, "I remember talking to President Paylor, and she said we don't need to bring anything. You see we aren't planning to stay long at the Capitol. I didn't tell her why we are coming, I just said it was urgent. Or I think I said that. I'm not sure, my mind is foggy." He says confused. I understand the feeling. I'm glad the note Damien Snow left me is in my pocket.

I nod slowly, absorbing what Haymitch said. "I'll get ready," I tell Haymitch, and I walk out of the room towards the bedroom Katniss and I shared the night I proposed to her. I stagger into the room, and hold my head in my hands. Oh, why is Katniss not here? Why does fate always have to be against us? She's already gone through so much.

I strip off all my clothes, and go into the bathroom quickly. I look at myself in the mirror, and I see someone so scarred it's unbelievable. This person has a fake leg, and burns from a fire mutt all over his body. This disturbed, damaged person is me. And the worst scars don't even show outside. The worst scars are on the inside, where my memories have been altered.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts before they worsen. I step into the shower slowly, turning the water into a lukewarm stream. The gentle water calms me down and clears my thoughts.

I turn off the shower five minutes later, and pick out a white shirt with blue pants. I pull the clothes over my head, and go back to the bedroom. I close my eyes, steadying myself, and thinking about Katniss. I see her olive toned face in a tentative smile, her dark hair spread over her shoulders loose. The deep, empty void in my chest tightens, bringing pain into my heart. I clutch the desk in front of me, and my closed eyes tighten. I feel a flashback coming, and I don't have the strength to face it. My hands search frantically for something to calm me. I open the desk drawers, and rummage through the things swiftly. Suddenly, my right hand meets the surface of something cool and round. I open my eyes slowly, not believing what I am feeling. I find a small, round pearl in the palm of my hand. The pearl from the quarter quell.

Katniss had kept the pearl. I had forgotten about it, as I was hijacked and the Capitol had altered the memory. But I could still recognize the pearl anywhere. I cup the pearl in my hands, and stare at it intently. _If_ Katniss comes back, which she will, I will be waiting for her with her pearl in my hands. The symbol of hope.

I gently push the pearl into my pocket, and I notice the flashback has passed. Maybe I need something to focus on to avoid flashbacks. I glance at the clock, and I see it says 2:30. I run out of the room alarmingly, and look for Haymitch. I find Haymitch in the kitchen, eating some leftovers with a bottle in his hand. I snatch the bottle from his hand, as Haymitch snarls, "What did you do with the kitchen, boy!" I dump the bottle into the trash, as Haymitch angrily stares at me.

"It's 2:30. We should go," I say, although I'm not looking forward to going back to the Capitol. But I am doing this for Katniss. Haymitch grunts, and starts to curse, as I push him out of the door.

"Bring the note Gale left you!" He calls back, as he limps toward the train station. I nod, even though he can't see me anymore. I dash back towards the bedroom, and I put the note Damien Snow left me in one of my socks. I am not telling anyone about that note.

I run back into the kitchen, and I take the note Gale left from one of the drawers. I also take some leftover money from my winnings after the first hunger games with Katniss. The wind rushes into me, and messes my wet hair, as I look back at our house. The home Katniss and I would share together. I walk out on to the porch, and lock the door with my extra key.

I try to run fast, to catch up with Haymitch, but my leg keeps getting in the way. I become very frustrated, and I just try to run faster. The sun shines down on me, and I see the construction workers again. I ignore them, trying to focus on my leg. At last, I make it to the train station to see Haymitch with two tickets in his hands, five minutes before 3 o'clock.

"You're the one thats late, not me," Haymitch points out. I sigh and take one of the tickets from him. I wait for our train to come, as Haymitch impatiently paces back and forth. I look out at the landscape with beautiful pine trees and distant mountains. I suddenly long for Katniss to be here right next to me, as I show her the amazing view. But of course, that doesn't happen.

I hear the train before I see it. The train is very loud, and I see the silver shine of the metal on the horizon. It's fast, I can tell right away as it comes here quickly, pulling into the station. Few people come out of the train, as people rarely come to District 12. Haymitch and I don't have to wait long to board the train. I step on to the train, and Haymitch impatiently huffs. I duck into one of the blue, metallic chairs, and Haymitch sits next to me. Attendants come over to us, to retrieve our tickets, and Haymitch starts to sleep.

The train starts to move, and I look out the window at the slowly changing scenery. I know this train isn't as fast as the trains I had taken before to the Capitol, which means this is going to be a long ride. I fidget in my seat, anxious about going to the Capitol. Has it changed much since I was last there? Or is it like when I first went there, for the 74th hunger games?

I glance around at the train, trying to tell what people are on here. There is a screen at the ceiling of the train compartment where I am, showing a map of all the districts, and where the train is right now. People are scattered around, all going to different districts. The train is very long, and there are glass domes to look out at the scenery. The television screens are spread out in all of the train compartments.

A few people catch my eye. I see and elderly woman, with her granddaughter sitting on her lap. The granddaughter looks young, around five years old, and she has dark brown eyes. I also see a couple in their forties, snuggling close to each other, whispering. I notice that they are staring at me, and I hear the woman say, " That's Peeta Mellark..." I understand now.

I also see a girl around my age, with her blonde curls in front of her blue eyes. She keeps glancing at me, and I see she's on a phone chatting away. For some odd reason, she seems oddly familiar, as if I've seen her before. But, how could that be? She's probably from another district.

I pull the pearl from my pocket gingerly, and I stare at it the longest time. I try not to let my thoughts stray and turn dark, but I can't help it. If I want Katniss back, I would have to consider all the options of what happened to her. The note said Gale took her away, but what if the note was fake? What if someone else took her away? I start to think about who Damien Snow is. My mind explodes with ideas that spring pain into my heart.

What if Damien Snow faked the note that's from supposedly from "Gale" and took Katniss away? What if he has a plan to take over Panem once again, after he takes the Mockingjay? There are so many things that could happen, so many things that could go wrong. I know I need to tell President Paylor, but it would put Katniss at risk. She could die because of me.

_Please Peeta, tell President Paylor. If Damien Snow is planning something terrible, you have to tell President Paylor. You could save many lives this way. He's going to hurt me anyway._ I hear her clear, melodic voice in my head, and my heart breaks. I have to face reality, because I know my subconscious is telling the truth. If Damien Snow has Katniss, he's going to hurt her no matter what I do. I succumb, and I decide I have to speak to President Paylor alone, no matter what.

As day gradually turns into night, I become more and more restless. I pay no attention to my surroundings, as I just squirm in my seat agitated and jittery. I try hard to distract myself, so I take out the note Gale had left me. I read it over and over again, my hope disintegrating. More and more people leave the train, but there are a fairly large size of people left. I keep glancing at the screen map on the ceiling, knowing that the Capitol is the last stop. I ask an attendant for a glass of water to calm my nerves, but as I sip the water, it just drives me more crazy.

I decide to just stare out the window, while I rub the pearl in my pocket over and over again. My mind is very hazy and unclear, and I can't sort through my memories of yesterday. I wonder what happened yesterday...

And it hits me! Maybe it was Damien Snow who came to my house, and erased something from my memory, that I should not know of. He could've knocked me out, and leave the note with the rosebud on the dresser of the bedroom. He also could've bugged my house to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone. The possibilities are absolutely endless.

The bell rings signaling it's our turn to get off at the Capitol station. I spring from my seat and wake up Haymitch, who was still sleeping, to get him to leave right away with me. My mind is buzzing, as I try to wait patiently for the line to move to board off the train. When it's finally my turn to get off, I jump from the high step, and try to absorb my surroundings.

It's nighttime, and if it wasn't for the neon bright lights shining from the impressive buildings, you could have seen the stars. Even though there aren't as many, there are still people with crazy alterations to their appearance. I struggle to calm myself down, as Haymitch stiffly walks down from the steps on to the ground.

"So...This is the new and improved Capitol," Haymitch raises his eyebrows, and chuckles. I look all around me, and I still sense the same feeling I had felt last time I was here.

There was a restlessness in the air. Everyone is waiting for something to happen.

Something terrible.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I am so sorry, I haven't updated in a while! I was so busy this last week, and I received my report card for the 1st quarter in my school... It may seem like I HATE Gale, but I actually like him. But, I like Peeta more. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it...

Peeta

I feel the despair and hopelessness dig in to my skin, and enter my heart. I see my tortured and hijacked self in a room cornered, with dark men surrounding me. The flashback starts to recede as I struggle to control myself. I can't lose myself now, when I am surrounded by people, and the escort from President Paylor is coming too. A woman around her thirties comes up to me and extends her hand.

"Hi!" the woman says in a chirpy, annoying voice, "My name is Felicity, whats yours?" I open my mouth to talk, while she cuts me off, "Oh, I know who you are, you're Peeta Mellark!" Felicity shakes her head, her bright green wig, almost falling off. "And, where is your partner, Katniss Everdeen?" I freeze, my mouth hanging open, as I realize the answer to the question. I don't know where Katniss is.

Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder steadying me. "Let's just go to President Paylor," he says gruffly. Felicity just looks at Haymitch, her face blank, but then something flickers across her face. A small inkling comes to my mind, surprising me. Where have I seen this expression before? But then, Felicity composes her face again. Felicity nods, and a smile enters her face.

She briskly turns around, and her bright pink dress bounces up and down as she walks. Haymitch and I trail behind her, wondering where we are going. We all walk fast down the streets of the Capitol, the night bright with the shining lights from the skyscrapers. The cold wind rushes into our faces, leaving me with a nervous feeling. For some unknown reason, I feel like something bad is going to happen. It's like you can sense it in the air. I feel exhausted too, my senses whacked out.

Felicity finally leads us into a small building, the walls colored a dark red with a familiar smell in the air. The area is very spacious, but I notice there are no windows. There are two large desks at the back of the room, which now looks like a lobby. The lights are very dim, and there are a few decorations in some places. Scarcely any people are here, and I look at Felicity suspiciously. Why did she bring us here?

Haymitch clears his throat, causing Felicity to look back at him, her face blank. "This is not President Paylor's headquarters," he says calmly, a plan to escape clearly forming in his mind already. I glance around, not sure why exactly he's nervous.

"Oh, President Paylor just wanted to rest here for the night. This is one of her favorite hotels, and she was very tired last night. She just wanted to get away from all the business in the center of the Capitol," Felicity explains, waving her hand nonchalantly. I eye her suspiciously, as she fastly walks to the back of the room, and starts to talk to the people at the desk. Why would President Paylor want us to meet her here, of all places?

She waves her hand, telling Haymitch and I to follow her. We look at each other, the suspicion written clearly on our faces. I shrug, and start to follow Felicity, when I hear a small click coming from the large front door we had just entered. Everyone inside the room slowly turns around and faces us, with large grins on their faces. The front door has been locked. I feel Haymitch tense up, posing to attack. It takes me a minute to register what has happened.

We have been set up.

President Paylor did receive our message, and she did send an escort to collect us, but someone else knew we were going to the Capitol. Whoever this person was, had made sure we went with someone else and get captured, unable to escape his clutches. I rack my head for someone who would want to ruin my chance of talking to President Paylor, as a small crowd of people start to close around me. And suddenly, it all clicks.

Damien Snow had set us up.

Felicity advances upon us, with two large men right behind her. Several others surround us, all appearing huge and threatening. But what scares me most is not their sizes. It's their eyes. Their eyes look blank and unfocused like...like...they are being controlled by someone. They are being hypnotized.

I immediately start to defend myself. I know there will be a fight, but I will try to dodge it for as long as possible. We back up, as the crowd continues to advance, and then we find ourselves cornered, our backs against the wall. I glance at Haymitch, his face a mask, only showing the intense concentration in his eyes. I plan my escape route, trying to decide which of the group is slowest. But all of my preparation dissipates, as I hear a loud but sure voice from across the room.

"Stop where you are. I will take care of them," says the familiar voice.

I am certain I have heard the voice before. The clear voice enters the darkest part of my heart, as I have the revelation. The voice belongs to Dementia. My mind suddenly remembers the misty day, where Dementia told me I will pay for the fall of the Capitol. My stomach churns and my heart accelerates, as the swarm of people reluctantly return back to the other side of the room.

Dementia slowly crosses the room toward us fastly, surprising me because of how old she is. Her white hair is stretched tightly into a bun, with a startling red rose woven into her hair. Her green eyes are much clearer compared to Felicity. Dementia looks at us darkly, with a cruel smile creeping on her face. I glare at her, wondering what she will do to us.

"Look what we have here! We have the legendary Peeta Mellark, with his mentor Haymitch Abernathy! But, where is Katniss Everdeen?" She asks us in a laughing voice, knowing how angry it makes me feel. "Oh, I know where, I had forgotten! You see, I am always used to Peeta Mellark paired with his so-called lover Katniss Everdeen. But, Peeta did not know that Katniss Everdeen had left him!" Dementia laughs cruelly, as I stare at her puzzled. What is she talking about? Katniss never left me, or at least I think not...

"Yes, Katniss had left Peeta, because she had never loved him! It was an act from the very beginning, and it always will be! I know this because, she is the bride of Damien snow!" My mind turns blank, as I process what she had just said. Katniss is marrying someone else? A surge of anger rushes in me, as I lunge forward, tackling Dementia to the ground. I feel Dementia freeze with surprise, as she probably thought I would control myself. She struggles underneath me, but I refuse to let up. I see Haymitch react to my attack in the corner of my eye, as he swiftly goes to the back of the room, where to crowd of people are. The group of people don't react to anything, as if they are not controlling their senses.

Haymitch searches the room in a cursory manner, afraid that reinforcements will come to restrain him. Dementia curses at me, trying to shake me off her, but I hold on like a rock. Haymitch finds an escape route out of the room, pointing to a dark hallway in the corner, leading somewhere. He yells at me to get up, and run already, but I shake Dementia by her shoulders trying to get her eyes to look at me. Her green eyes focus on me, and I scream at her, all the fury boiling inside of me. "Is it true that Katniss is marrying someone else!" Dementia laughs, and glowers at me at the same time. She nods, and a sly smile is on her lips.

I leap from the ground, and let Haymitch drag me away from Dementia. Haymitch pushes me into the hallway, and we run down the corridors, as I start to hear loud voices enter the lobby. Haymitch dashes down the corridor, as I try to follow him as fast as I can. I see a light in the distance, and Haymitch steers us towards that direction. The voices get louder and louder, and we sprint to the window, with the bright city lights streaming in. Haymitch yanks the door open, and he starts to climb out the window, as we are close to the ground. Haymitch pulls his leg over the window hurriedly, and I try to follow his example. I get out fine, until it's time to pull my leg over the window. I pull and yank, but my leg is stuck. As my fake leg is stuck in the window, I here the voices coming down the corridor. My movements become more desperate, but I finally am able to escape.

Haymitch and I run back to the way we came here, and we try not to get lost in the city. I avoid the people walking around on the streets, staring at us. We dart back to the train station, and Haymitch purchases two tickets back to District 12. As we board the train, I look back at the Capitol, wondering why all my misfortunes start here.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I am very tired, and I think I am going to pass out... Thank you to all of you who are reviewing! Seriously, I am really happy about the reviews. In this chapter, two weeks have already passed by, and this is in Katniss's POV. I am so sad, this fanfic will end soon:(

Katniss

Two weeks have passed by, and I struggle to hold on to myself when I am dreading the nightmares and sinking into depression. The two weeks were horribly filled with nightmares where I would scream until my lungs would burst. I am reminded of the despair I had felt during the rebellion when Peeta was taken away by the Capitol, and I was rescued by the rebels. Except this time, I was the one taken away. Two hearts always separated, never becoming one, is how I describe Peeta and I. I am paying for all the evil I have done. I killed thousands of people leading the rebellion, and I will suffer the consequences. Alone.

When I was out hunting with Gale, I would glance at the crumpled note hidden in the tree constantly, waiting to be found out. But Gale never found out. I heard no more calls from Gale's emergency phone in the wall, and I never had the chance to use it. Gale would follow me around, always wanting to be closer to me. I could tell he was growing frustrated and restless more and more, and I knew I had to escape from his clutches soon. Otherwise... The consequences may be dire.

Hunting with Gale made me remember the time when I was twelve, and he was fourteen. The trees, animals, even the smell all remind me of the woods in District 12. The trees were similar to the ones at home, and the squirrels were the same. Sometimes I wonder how far away I really am from District 12. Maybe this is as close to District 12 I will ever get.

The nightmares were the worst. They were usually about me coming back to Peeta, but I was always to late. I would find him dead at our house, with Haymitch right beside him, cold and unreachable. I can't reach out to the dead. I would try and find the person who killed Peeta and Haymitch, but I never reached that part of the nightmare. I would always remember Peeta's icy fingers clutching something. I would try and open his clasped fingers, and I would always find the same thing. The silver ring from the nightmare when Gale had first brought me here. What do the nightmares I am having mean? Does everything in the world happen for a specific reason to balance out what you have done? Do all the good and bad deeds you have committed decide your fate? But how could that be true when Prim had died, and Prim had no bad deeds? Maybe destiny has decided my fate already. I will die alone with no hope and only a cold, unfeeling heart in my chest.

I had a lot of time to think about what I will do if I came back to Peeta, over the last two weeks. Will we still get married? I think I would need some time to recover first. Anyways, I am only eighteen. But, I know that isn't the real reason. Even though I gave my heart to Peeta, I still am afraid of getting hurt. What if Peeta had moved on, and I arrive to Peeta being indifferent to whatever I do. I fervently hope this will not happen, but I can't help feeling that I am not good at all for Peeta. Perhaps he should have fallen in love with someone who is more whole and beautiful, someone who could give them everything I cannot.

I had played my part in pretending I love Gale. I am pretty sure Gale trusts me more, but I still haven't found the hovercraft. Will I ever escape this place? I look around the dark room I'm in, the window pulled shut, with deep purple drapes covering the view. Gale lies beside me, his hair tussled and his face smooth. I can't believe my first trusted friend that I survived together with, had taken me away from my home in District 12. He had finally crossed the line. But, as I think about it now, I realize he had crossed the final line before this. When he had made the bomb to kill innocent people in the Capitol, even if Prim wasn't there, it would still be just wrong. But, then again, wasn't I killing innocent people too? I don't deserve to live, I especially don't deserve love from people. Gale shouldn't waste his time on me, and Peeta should find someone else. The truth hurts, and it's true.

I have a sudden yearning for my long dead father. The desire hits me in the chest, setting my heart to explode. The hope spreads around me, filling my mind with memories of my father. I see the time he had first trained me with my bow and arrow. He shows me the katniss roots growing in the lake, and how it is edible too. But, even though my memories have been beautiful, the hollow feeling is still there in my heart. Suddenly, I remember when I had been waiting for my father to come back from the mine, avoiding the fact that I know my father had been blown to bits in the mine explosion. The Capitol has affected Prim long before I could protect her. I cry out, my hope to see my family again enraged. I hold my head in my hands, as my chest heaves. Instantaneously, I feel paralyzed. The cold feeling haunts me, and I tug off the sheets from the bed off me.

I burst out the door, silent tears trailing down my cheek. My world has turned into disaster, and I don't know how I can balance it out again. Maybe, I should just give up slowly, succumbing to my dreadful fate. I hear Peeta's voice telling me to not let go. I shake my head willing for the voices in my head to disappear. I know these voices in my head are mine alone. Katniss please don't give up! Peeta's voice racks my brain, hurting my heart even more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, not sure if I am screaming at myself or not. My mind has turned crazy, sending myself into depression. I feel lost and desolated. I might as well be stranded in the middle of nowhere with no purpose at all. I dash out the kitchen, and slam into the front door, forgetting it was blocking me from my freedom. I hold my forehead, as I suffer through the rough headache.

After a few minutes, I fumble with the doorknob, wondering why it is so hard to just open the door. I run out the now wide open path, my hunting boots slamming against the ground. My head swims confusedly, as I keep running deeper into the forest. I know I am going to lose my sense of direction in the forest if I keep going farther, but what is the point anymore? Who cares if I get lost in the interminable forest? My mind searches painfully, as I wonder who will never miss my company. My mother had abandoned me, my sister is dead with my father, Gale won't miss me, and Peeta...

My heart stops, as I remember what has stopped me from getting lost for eternity in the forest. I reminisce about Peeta's warm smile, and his beautiful laugh that fills one with happiness. I recall his way of words that can convince people the most impossible things. I remember the hope that he brings me, the hope that things can be good again. As I turn slowly, deciding to turn back, I catch the glimpse of a silver shine hiding behind the tree. The glare of the silver hits me in the eyes, and I shield my burning eyes away from it. When the blinking lights fade away from my shut eyes, I try to find the source of the silver shine on the woods. As my hands shove away the tree branches out of my path, I get a frantic, crazy idea.

What if this is the hovercraft? What if Gale hid the hovercraft in the woods all along, without me finding out? I swiftly move to the silver shine, now clearly seeing it is metal. I sprint through the grass and crackling leaves, dodging the hanging tree branches. I stop a few feet away, afraid of what I am about to see. Maybe it's just one of Gale's snares? I suddenly get a vision of Beete's trap on the beach in the Quarter Quell, snapping me up and killing me viciously. I shake my head, clearing and separating my unreal thoughts from my real memories.

Without stopping, I outstretch my hand, and cross the last few steps to the silver metal. My hand strokes the cool surface of the metal, and I inspect the metal carefully. My heart rate speeds up as I realize what I had been hoping of was coming true. It was a hovercraft.

Maybe I am going to find my way back to Peeta after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N The end is of this fanfic is coming. I can feel it... I'm sorry to say, but you will all be irked by the ending of this fanfic, then on to the sequel of this story. Not that you will be mad at Katniss for choosing Gale or anything (I wouldn't do that! But you never know...) you will just be mad at the most TAUNTING CLIFFHANGER EVER! I have already planned the most dramatic moment of this story, and I think no one will be able to predict it. I'll give you a hint: it's very VERY sad:(**

Gale

I already know she's leaving the room earlier than me, before she even wakes up. Katniss has always been easy for me to predict, sometimes I think I know her more than myself. Her face shows so many emotions to me, and I know what she is going to feel about something before she does. It's weird and confusing, but we are both used to reading each other like an open book. The one thing I wonder about, is her decision of loving Peeta. My mind instantly rages, the sparks heating up, but my heart avoids it. For some reason, I have been able to think better than I did two weeks ago. It's like someone was controlling before, and now I am finally free.

I hear Katniss scramble from the blankets, and pause from leaving the room, looking down at my face. My eyes are closed, and I pretend to be asleep. She charges out of the room, while my ears strain to hear her in the hallway and finally to the kitchen. I relax, opening my eyes, and stretching out my arms in the air. I lay my head down on a pillow while my eyes stare at the ceiling, and muse about what has brought me here in this house. It had all started when I had first met Katniss in the woods that chilly day. It wasn't love at first sight, in fact I didn't think of her as even a friend back then. I thought more along the lines of... ally. But, when I had first met her, I could tell right away we had an unspeakable bond. A bond very close and compact, a bond that couldn't be broken.

Even though we were important to each other, I had left her for District Two. It was my mistake that had broken our sacred bond. And now, I will make up for my mistake of the past. If only it was that easy. I rise from the bed reluctantly, wanting to cover myself with the warm covers. I walk to the bathroom to take a long, warm shower. The drops of lukewarm water arouse me from my drowsiness, and I step out of the shower awake.

I pull on a black shirt and jeans, and dart down the hallway to the kitchen. I don't know what time Katniss is coming back from the woods, but I have work to do. Two weeks ago, Drina had called me. Drina said she had seen Peeta and Haymitch take a train to the Capitol. Drina had rode on the train with them, and she said they never suspected anything. But, she lost them when they boarded off the train, and she searched the Capitol for them. About on hour after Peeta and Haymitch left the train station, chaos had broken out in the Capitol. Apparently, these crazy people attacked the Capitol, and Drina had just narrowly escaped. I bet Drina was over exaggerating, as she tends to do that to win people's affection.

Drina is now situated in District 12, watching Peeta's action unnoticed. She had told me Peeta is desperate to find Katniss, but his depression is taking over him. Drina says she'll call me if anything important happens.

I hear Katniss bustling in the kitchen, and I go out to meet her. I see her long dark hair braided down her back, and her olive toned skin shining. Her gray eyes meet mine, and instead of the vacant look in her eyes I have grown accustomed to, I see her eyes lit up with some odd feeling. I wrap my arms around her, embracing her in my big hug. She takes my hand and squeezes it, a small smile forming in the corner of her lips. I grin, happy with her reaction. Maybe, I have changed her heart completely, and she sees my love for her is stronger than Peeta's. But, honestly I think she has finally accepted that I am meant for her, and she is slowly taking it in.

The thing is, I don't remember deciding to take Katniss away. I wasn't thinking right in the head, and I know now, I wouldn't take her away. It's like something was controlling me, and I had no thoughts over my actions. I shake my head to clear the confusing thoughts, as Katniss pulls me in for an enthusiastic kiss. This isn't usual. But Katniss deepens the kiss, and I stop thinking. What has changed Katniss from her lifeless, numb state to her now alive, passionate feelings?

We enter the living room, still kissing each other passionately. I push her to the couch, and I lie on top of her. I undo her hair from her braid, letting the sweet smell take my senses over. I kiss her neck tenderly, and I hear Katniss gasp from surprise. Katniss pushes me away from her, and I let her stand up and get away from me. I'm dizzy from the kisses, and very confused. I try to figure out what has changed in her. I rise from the couch, and look straight into here eyes. The feeling I see surprises me, as I haven't seen an emotion in her for a long time. I see hope when I look into her gray Seam eyes. The growing hope changes her feelings, and I wonder what gave her all this hope.

Katniss scowls at me, clearly saying I went to far. I grin at her, happy I finally kissed her like that. Katniss closes her eyes, and concentrates on something, her forehead wrinkling. I stay silent, wondering what she is thinking.

"Do you trust me?" Katniss asks bluntly, her deep eyes looking into my soul.

"Yes," I say without a doubt. I will always trust her, as she is my hunting partner, and she'll watch my back.

"Then... Will you tell me the story of how I got here?" She asks, afraid of the answer. I should've known she was going to get inpatient, and finally ask this dreaded question. I pause, thinking about what I will tell her. I decide I'll tell her half the truth.

"Well, it had all started in District 2. I had a great job, and I met new people, but I could never get you out of my mind. I love you that much to never let go. I had decided that I was going to get you back, so I built this house. After I built it, I went to District 12, and brought you here. And that's the story." I clap my hands together, and she looks at me disbelieving, seeing through my lies.

"What did you bring me here in?" She asks, her eyelashes fluttering innocently.

"I brought you here in a hovercraft," I say, and Katniss looks at me like I'm an bright orange ogre crashing through the living room.

"What? It's true! See, here's the key!" I snatch the silver key from my pocket, and thrust it into Katniss's open palm. Katniss inspects it carefully, and I watch her, reading her expression.

"Do you mind if I keep it?" She asks, and I stare at her, wondering why she would ever want it.

"Not at all," I say, and she smiles so warmly, I am instantly glad I let her keep it. Katniss gingerly puts the key in her pocket, and leaves the room, an unreadable expression on her face. I sigh, and close my eyes, knowing this is the usual routine. She goes off somewhere outside, and I follow her sooner or later. Usually sooner. But, today her question rattled me, and I feel like something bad is going to happen. I can tell things are going to come crashing down, showing how things have turned into disaster. But, how do I know this is going to happen?

I think over the past choices that have led me here to this very spot. The past comes back, and I remember the true story that brought me here. I lay my head down on the couch, and let the flashbacks take over.

I was in District 2, and the blue sky is clear, the bright sun shining down on me. My eyes scan over District 2, and I see my light blue house contrasting to the next to the dark, mysterious forest. This is where I saw Drina for the first time. I heard her chirpy, annoying voice before I saw her long blond hair, or light blue eyes. She had welcomed me to her home, and I agreed. There, she asked if she could be my girlfriend, and I said no. I made her make a deal with me to watch my "friend" Peeta, in return for going out with her, a dark plan already formulating in my head. After I escaped Drina, I ran into Dementia.

Dementia has always creeped me out, from the moment I first saw here. Her bright white hair wrapped tightly in a bun, her green eyes glaring at you coldly, bound to make someone shiver. A red rose is tied in her hair, and I wondered why a red rose? What does a red rose have to do with her? Even though she's old and worn out, she doesn't look fragile at all. In fact, she looks strong. I imagine her killing someone emotionlessly, without exerting herself at all.

Anyways, it was here Dementia had offered me this house to use. She had recognized me right away as Katniss's cousin, and I guess she just wanted to help me. But I knew this was never the case. Ever since she had said, "Bring her here and you can love her as much as your heart desires. But I must see her," I suspected she gave me this house for not just my benefit. I've lately been trying to figure out why, but no inkling comes to my mind. Why would Dementia want to meet Katniss? What dis Dementia want to do with Katniss? I'm sure now that I wouldn't like the answers to these questions.

But why are these memories coming back to me now, when I think Katniss is finally feeling content and peaceful towards me?

Why do I suddenly have a rising fear tearing at my heart?

Katniss

Gale has given me the key to escape this place, once and for all. In my pocket, is the silver key that unlocks the hovercraft that brought me here. Surely, I can figure out its controls before Gale finds out I have left him.

I shudder inwardly of all the pain I will cause Gale. After all, he never meant to hurt me. I know though that I cannot escape his clutches without causing some pain. Maybe I should leave a note saying how we could never be how he wants us to be, I could never love him in that way. I only love him as much as I could love a trusted best friend, even more a brother. But, I know leaving a note will cause both of us pain and misery.

I decide to leave at night, when the wind has already started blowing, and the temperature has cooled outside. The dark shadows of the tall trees will shield me, and the moonlight will show me the path I took today to the hovercraft. Earlier today, I took great pains to memorize the way to the sleek, silver hovercraft, marking my way with abnormal stones and such. If it's too cloudy for the moon to shine, I can always take a spare flashlight Gale has. As I plan my release from this dark house, a beautiful hope is attached to my heart, a picture of Peeta's clear, blue eyes wedged in my mind.

My life is finally turning for the better.

Little did I know how everything will all change for the worse.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey, I'm back again! Happy Thanksgiving! About the sequel to this story... I'm still not sure about the title to the fanfic, so I can't say anything really. Once I'm done with this fanfic, and I still haven't published the first chapter to the sequel, I might make a new Hunger Games fanfic altogether, but I'm not sure... I have some great, fresh ideas though to surprise everyone! Also, I have a poll in my profile that asks what do you think will happen at the end of this fanfic! I am really sad about the ending to this chapter:( IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Katniss**

I lay down on the warm covers of the bed, breathing hard. Gale lies down next to me, his arm draped over my pillow, already sleeping. His hand is open, his palm waiting for me to reach out and take his hand leading me into the unknown future. I brush my hand over his hair, smoothing it away from his face. The window is open, the moonlight streaming in the now brightened room. The cold wind enters my flesh, chilling me to my very core. I snuggle into the fuzzy blankets, thankful they are so warm. The soft fabric feels nice to my freezing cheek, and I nestle my face in the warmth. My hair falls out of my braid, and covers my face from the window, acting as a barrier.

I refuse to fall asleep to the gentle lull of Gale's breathing, for fear of another terrifying nightmare. I will not get ensnared into the cruel, vivid like nightmares to keep me from escaping my freedom. I peek at the large window from my covers, expecting to see the dark, solitary forest only, when I see a shadowed figure. My eyes widen as I realize this dark figure is not an animal, it is human. I quickly pull away from the warm bed, and quietly tread up to the window. I steal a glance at Gale to make sure he's still sleeping, and am relieved to see his eyes still closed.

The shadow in the trees moves, and I stare at the figure wondering who could it be. Who would be out there now? I scrutinize the dark forest, my eyes straining to make sense of what I am seeing. The shadow doesn't move, and I stare at the dark figure for a long time. Maybe I just imagined the darkness lurking behind the trees, my mind is just hallucinating from the all the stress I am enduring.

I try to shake off all the nervous feelings I have, but for some odd reason I can't quite get rid of the nauseating feelings. There is a sense of unknown dread lingering in my heart, and I don't no where the dread has come from. After all, I am leaving Gale to go back to Peeta in District 12. I should be happy I'm seeing Peeta again, as my heart as been aching for his presence. But I'm not happy, in fact I'm dreading his eyes staring into mine. I wonder why do I have the sudden dreadful feelings I have towards Peeta? Are my feelings average feelings to someone who has not seen the person they love for a while? Or, is my heart preparing me for something terrible that is going to happen?

I leave the room silently, afraid Gale will wake up from my movement. I swiftly search the kitchen cabinets for hunting bag and one of Gale's hunting knives. I pack the hunting bag with pieces of fruit, and the leftovers of the squirrel I had shot a couple of days ago. I take two water bottles knowing Gale won't notice I took them. I run back to the bedroom, and quickly grasp spare clothes I may use. I pull on a dark shirt, and braid my dark hair down my back. I realize I almost forgot my bow and sheath of arrows, so I rush to the storage closet where Gale had put my things. I pack all of the supplies in the hunting bag, and leave it at the kitchen counter softly. I tiptoe outside the front door, and gaze at the night sky, the stars twinkling down at me. I see the moon is shining down perfectly, as I can see the forest around me due to the fact the moon is lighting up the whole woods. It's the perfect night for escaping.

I leave the sky to go back to my hunting bag, and I find my hunting jacket and boots. I pull on the jacket and boots, the familiar leather calming my senses. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to relax. I know I'm ready to leave, but something is holding me back. I grab the silver key from my pocket, and hold on to it knowing its my ticket to freedom.

Suddenly, I hear a crash outside the house near the bushes. I look up to see green eyes staring at me from the window. I immediately start to grab my bow and arrows, but I know it will not help in this close situation. Instead, I grasp Gale's knife in my hand tightly, running towards the window where I saw the person. When I reach the place, the mysterious green eyes are nowhere to be found. I open the window, the cold air lashing into my face surprising me. I scrutinize the landscape, searching for the disappearing person. Where can the person hide? I latch the window closed again, and exhale deeply. Did I just imagine the whole thing? Am I really that crazy to hallucinate things that alive? The answer is yes, because I have gone through some insane hallucinations before.

I rub my temples, trying to soothe myself. I know right away green eyes will be in my nightmare tonight. I leave the window to the clock, and am surprised about what time it is. The clock says 5:32 AM, and I know I need to hurry to leave, otherwise I might not make it out of here in time. I rapidly gather my hunting bag, and I replace Gale's knife on my belt and pull the sheath of arrows over my shoulder. The kitchen counter looks desolate and empty, and I pause wondering again if I should leave a note for Gale. But, I know time is of the essence and I need to leave now. I hold onto my bow ready for anything. Or at least I thought I was ready for anything.

I escape into the night, my braid swinging behind me gently. I run out the front door, after I quietly close it. The large clump of tall trees looks threatening in the night, as I have thought about how the forest looks so different in the night than daytime. I remember my first Games, where I had the night vision glasses to see the forest. I hear Rue's voice telling me how in District 11, they had night vision glasses like the ones in the Games for harvesting at night. The sudden impact of Rue makes me stumble and lose my balance. I clutch my bow tensely, knowing I need to focus. And that's when I hear his voice calling out for me.

"KATNISS! It hurts so much! Help-" I hear Peeta's sure voice cracked in the night air, and I start to tremble all over. Where is Peeta, and what's happening to him?

"PEETA! I'm coming, just keep yelling out so I can find you!" I scream at the sky, as a frenzy takes over me. I run, searching everything for Peeta's blue eyes. Peeta's sobs are filling the cold night, and my heart hollows from all the pain he's suffering. I start to choke as the lingering tears fill my eyes, and I brush them away hastily. Where is Peeta? I make a wailing sound full of all the despair I'm feeling. I rush through the forest, paying no attention to where I'm going, only focusing on Peeta's trembling voice. Peeta starts to say my name again over and over, and my tears start to overflow.

"Peeta! Where are-" I stop when I am at the clearing where Peeta's voice is loudest. I hear Peeta repeat the same thing, and I slowly walk out into the middle of the clearing. I see a small metal device, which I hold up to inspect. The hard truth comes crashing down on me, as I realize I was never hearing Peeta. It was this electronic device that was sounding Peeta's voice. Who would do this? Something clicks in my brain, as I remember the note Damien Snow had given me. The note said he will hurt Peeta if I show the note to Gale, but what if Damien Snow hurts Peeta no matter what I do?

I figure out this is a trap set up for me before the three men clad in black rush out of the trees, ready to attack. I had already left the clearing in desperation, clutching the silver key to my chest. The three men search for me, wondering where I could be. I sprint through the forest, trying hard to dodge tree branches, and not trip and fall. I keep my bow ready to shoot, the arrow already notched. I pull my hood over my head so I can blend in with the dark shadows of the trees. I hear the men catching up to me, their loud footsteps unnerving me. I process where I am quickly, and try to decipher the path I took to the hovercraft. I see a familiar clump of trees blocking something. My heart pounds in my ears as I slowly tread towards the small closing in the trees. I pull the tree branches back, and my breath catches as I see the silver, sleek hovercraft, just waiting for me to use it.

I run the short distance left to the hovercraft, the silver metal shining in the moon. I take out the key and unlock the door, disbelieving I had gotten this far. I climb in the hovercraft, and slip in my hunting bag. I rest my bow and arrows on the control panel, and lock the door securely. The spreading grin that enters my features gives me hope that I will be home with Peeta in no time.

I start the hovercraft, and I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. Which is absolutely true, because I have no idea how to fly a hovercraft. I look at the rows of controls all confusing me more and more. I read Auto-Pilot on the main screen, and I know I'm safe for now. Maybe Gale had programmed the hovercraft to go straight to District 12. There's a map of Panem on the screen that points directly to District 12, so I feel assured I'm going the right way. I mess around with the buttons for another five minutes after the hovercraft launched into the air. The mountains look vast from this point, and the tall trees look a lot smaller. The sun is rising into the sky, and I start to feel agitated for the long ride. I want to see Peeta right away now, and my mind starts to drift about Peeta is an early riser...

I shake my head, and walk towards the control panel again to distract me from my thoughts. I see an odd opening in the side of the control panel, and I examine it closer. I notice there is a small pack of some substance I haven't figured out. I open the pack, expecting to see dehydrated food, or something like that, and instead I don't see anything.

I smell something. The sweet and nauseating scent fills the hovercraft, and takes away the oxygen I was breathing. I smell only the sweet scent, and a powerful urge to sleep takes over. My eyes close against my will, and I dream of happiness and hope...

**Gale**

I wake up from my slumber peacefully, the light from the window brightening up the room. I stretch my arms and legs, and rise out of the bed hastily. Katniss is not in the room, and I know we'll continue our latest routine. I go to the bathroom, and take a long, lasting shower. The shower wakes me up from my sleep, and clears my jumbling thoughts. I put on some clothes without bothering to look, mostly because I know Katniss doesn't care about what I wear. I stroll down the hallway casually, as I hope today will be relaxing. I stride into the kitchen expecting to see Katniss trying to bake something, when I see it's empty. I don't see Katniss, or her hunting jacket and boots. I start to feel nervous, and nerve-racking ideas spring to my mind to torment me.

What if Katniss had left me? What will I do if Katniss ran through the forest, leaving me here in this desolate home? I search the whole house for signs of Katniss, half wondering if she would pop out and say, "Ha! I tricked you!" But, of course that hasn't happened. I leave the house thinking maybe she's outside hunting. That would explain the empty storage closet where I had put her bow and arrows. I start to call her name, softly at first, but now I'm yelling at the forest at the top of my lungs.

"Katniss! Where are you?" I yell, and in response I hear nothing but the chirping of birds. Katniss never left for a hunting trip without a small not to me, and if she didn't write a note, she would be thinking. I walk back to the house, my calmness evaporated. I try to trick myself into thinking she forgot to write a note when she left on her hunting trip, but I know deep in my heart she had left. I probably should have checked to see if the hovercraft is still where I had left it, though I don't need to now. I flashback to yesterday, when Katniss had persisted me with questions.

_"What did you bring me here in?" She asks, her eyelashes fluttering innocently._

_"I brought you here in a hovercraft," I say, and Katniss looks at me like I'm an bright orange ogre crashing through the living room._

_"What? It's true! See, here's the key!" I snatch the silver key from my pocket, and thrust it into Katniss's open palm. Katniss inspects it carefully, and I watch her, reading her expression._

_"Do you mind if I keep it?" She asks, and I stare at her, wondering why she would ever want it._

_"Not at all," I say, and she smiles so warmly, I am instantly glad I let her keep it._

I should've known she was still very clever. I didn't see through her trickery, and look where that had left me. Alone. I know I should be mad she tricked me, but I can't help feel admiration for her escape. She had formulated a shrewd plan, and I had fell for it. But what I really wonder, was the love she showed me before real? Was anything she said to me real? The bitter anger courses through me now, as I realize all her love for me was an act. We could've lived together, have children, and grown old with love. Our lives could have been entwined forever, our destinies to love each other for as long as we live. But, Katniss had left, which put a damper on things. As the seething hot anger reaches my heart, I decide to do something cruel, that will tear up Peeta and Katniss's relationship forever. Before the anger fades away, I run to the living room, and take out of the wall the emergency phone. I quickly dial Drina's phone number, hoping she will pick up right away.

"Hello Drina, it's me Gale and I need to talk to you. Right now. It's important. Pick up the _damn_ phone-"

_"Hi Gale! What do you need?"_ She cuts me off, her chirpy voice annoying me with that weird Capitol accent I used to make fun of.

I quickly explain to her my plan, and suddenly a great idea comes to my mind. I remember her bragging about all the jewelry she has, and showing off the rings that she has.

"Hey Drina, do you also have any plain silver rings that you could wear?" I ask her, a new refined plan already being created.

_"Duh. Didn't I tell you before I had a lot of jewelry? Anyways, why a plain silver ring?"_ She asks me, and I tell her the short lie I planned. She screams when I tell her to wear it on her wedding finger, and I hang up there, the life slowly draining out of me. The anger is no longer there in my heart, as my heart feels hollow. Katniss, my trusted hunting partner, had left me alone. I feel lonely, as I have now been abandoned by the girl I love, who was my best friend. Why did the Capitol have to ruin my bond with Katniss? If Katniss never went to the 74th hunger games, she would be in my arms now, saying she loves me. We would have raised a family together, our happiness never ending. I try to envision Katniss and I as parents, with two small children running around us. Katniss would teach our children archery, while I teach them my intricate snares. We would teach them how to survive in this unfair world, tell them how hard it is to live. But, I can't visualize this happening with Katniss and I. Maybe Katniss was right when she said we are not made to love each other. Maybe I was loving Katniss in a different way than she loves me.

A deafening collision wakes my from my deepest thoughts. I look up startled from being awoken, and who I see sends me into shock.

"Hello Gale. Surprised to see me?" Dementia asks, her voice filled with pride and confidence.

"Dementia! How...What..." I sputter at Dementia, totally confused. Three tall men that are clad in black stand behind her, sending me threatening looks. Another cruel looking man with black hair and green eyes stands beside Dementia, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have many things planned for you Gale. In order for your full cooperation, I must do this to you," the man beside her pulls out a wicked looking knife with a razor point. "So sorry," Dementia says, her voice making me shake all over. She smiles brutally, and I know whatever she's feeling, she is not sorry. The merciless man with black hair and green eyes throws the knife straight at me.

As the pain spreads all over, I know I will never heal from the wound. Not the wound the man with green eyes inflicted, the wound I will never heal from is Katniss abandoning me, turning my fate into disaster.

**A/N I know I'm a terrible person for ending it right there. I also need to explain what happened to Katniss in the hovercraft. Remember the sleeping gas Gale had put in the hovercraft to make sure Katniss stays asleep when he takes her to this house? (If you don't, check out chapter 2) Well, Gale still had some more left, so he stored it in the hovercraft. Katniss sees it, opens the container holding the sleeping gas, and she falls asleep! I made her fall asleep in the hovercraft for reasons that only I know. :) I'll try to update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hello everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try and update the next chapter before Christmas. The cliffhanger here is very important to the next chapter, and I fear the feelings she will feel will upset you. Trust me, I'll be crying when I write the next chapter.**

**Peeta**

The pain of losing Katniss hits me in the chest, making me double over with sadness. My heart constricts at even thinking _her_ name, and I try so hard not to think of her. I had searched the Districts for a few days, but it was obvious I wouldn't find her. Slowly I have been succumbing to this disastrous fate. I am now lying down on the now cold bed, where she had said she loved me the night before Gale took her. My window is closed, and I had pulled the drapes to not see the beautiful landscape changing from autumn to winter.

I stand up slowly, my limbs sore from the dreadful sleep I had. Even though I would think now is the time the nightmares would plague my soul the most, I haven't had a nightmare since that one night I had dreamt of Katniss and Gale kissing each other on a beach. So instead of nightmares to keep me awake, I lie awake at night staring at the ceiling, hoping sleep would come. Eventually it would, but not until I think of how Damien Snow might hurt _her_.

I brush by my untouched painting supplies, not wanting to look at how dusty my older paintings are. I haven't drawn, sketched, or painted since she was taken. Every night, I would glare at my pad of paper in my hands, willing myself to find an inspiration. And every night I would be disappointed. I've tried to distract myself from the absence of her by baking. The bakery my father had owned is still closed and shut, no longer in use. I haven't tried to reopen it, not knowing how I will take care of it if I did. Instead, I have been baking here in her house, and giving the fresh loaves to the construction workers who are working on rebuilding District 12. The men and women are very grateful for me giving them food while they work hard by orders of President Paylor. They have grown used to my constant moodiness, knowing how Katniss is no longer here. Sometimes, a few of the women question why I would sit on the porch and stare out in the distance. I answer in reply, "I am no one without Katniss here," and the women nod and leave me alone.

My clothes are plain, and I rarely look at what I pull over my head to wear each day. I slowly slip off my pants and shirt, taking care with my fake leg. I amble towards the shower, and turn the knob to the hottest temperature. I step into the shower stall carefully, hoping I won't slip and need more help than I already do. The shower soaks me thoroughly, making my skin hot to touch. My mind wanders to how Haymitch had called President Paylor about what had happened to us in the Capitol, and she had said there was an attack after we had left. She said she took control over the situation, and her troops had captured only two people out of the many others. Haymitch asked about Dementia, and she had no idea what he was talking about. Haymitch quickly explained how Dementia was the one who took us away, and how she was saying things about Katniss leaving me... President Paylor said she captured "Felicity", who is actually named Marci, and another man, but the thing is, they have no memory of attacking Haymitch and I. President Paylor's troops put them into custody for interrogating them, and the investigators all came up empty. They had no recollection of what had happened, and the only piece of information they gathered was that Felicity's real name is Marci.

The investigation to what peculiar event had happened in the Capitol was a failure, but President Paylor and her followers are still looking for anything suspicious. Haymitch had explained this all to me gruffly, and left the house for a drink. I had let him leave, trying to figure out what happened to me that day. Why did they have no memory of attacking Haymitch and I? Again, I rack my brain for possible reasons. The water splatters in my eyes, waking me from my ideas. I quickly stop the flow of water, and step out of the shall to collect my clothes. I pull on a brown shirt and dark pants, my hair ruffled up. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, trying to piece together my sanity.

The reflection shows a broken man his heart empty and indifferent, with eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep, and a fake leg from the Hunger Games. This broken man is carrying the burden of war, the weight changing his soul. I inspect my reflection knowing I will never be able to change it, unless Katniss comes back. The sigh that follows is automatic, and I walk briskly back to to my room. The room is stuffy and hard to breathe in, so I relent and finally open the window. The fresh air pervades into the room as I breathe in the natural scent. The landscape looked serene, the green hills rolling in the background. District 12 is still, the beginnings of an ordinary day showing.

I head towards the pearl in my desk drawer without thinking, the gravitational pull guiding me to my hope. The pearl from the Quarter Quell evokes a tingling memory of Katniss and I laying in front of a sunset together, on the roof of the Training Center. I hear Katniss's laugh as I pretend to practice my knots in her dark, lustrous hair. I wake myself up from my hazy dream by clutching the pearl tight in my hand. I stroke the cool surface of the pearl, its glossy surface shining up at me. I tuck the pearl in my pocket, keeping it safe from the harsh real world. My unnerved demeanor changes to a more relaxed disposition as I leave the window for the warm kitchen.

The kitchen is crowded with various foods and silverware on the full counter, and the cabinets are stuffed with my ingredients and recipes. I grab an apron and tie it around my waist, and quickly get to work in baking. Usually at this hour in the morning, Lacey comes for her order of hearty nut bread with a dozen chocolate chip cookies. Lacey is a small six year-old girl with light brown curls and hazel eyes who is utterly sweet. She would knock on the front door gently and wait patiently for me to answer. I would always stop whatever I'm doing to answer her, especially when it started to be part of my daily routine. Lacey is the daughter of one of the men helping in the reconstruction of District 12 who had moved his family to this district. Her mother is also helping the construction workers by mending and weaving clothes for them. Lacey and her parents are from District 5, and wanted a fresh start from the rebellion. She had introduced me to her parents when I had given her her first order of bread and cookies, and now her family is very close to me. Lacey's father told the other workers about my baking here, and lately their family members too would come for some orders. Slowly the workers are starting to trust me, and welcome me around the District without constant staring.

I get to work swiftly, knowing Lacey will be here soon. I had kept a batch of cookie dough in the refrigerator which I quickly shape up and put in the oven. I still have left over nut bread from yesterday, and I think I will just give that to Lacey as I fear I won't have enough time to bake anything. A few minutes later, the oven dings and I turn it off and grab the cookies with oven mittens on to not get burns. I package the cookies and nut bread all in one small basket for Lacey to bring to her parents. I here a small tap on my door and a tiny smile appears on my face. Lacey is here with her usual order, I can already see her rosy pink cheeks smile up at me warmly. Sometimes, I feel Lacey is filling a hole in my heart that has been hollow for a long time now. Maybe the emptiness is from remembering the first weeks when I came here and Katniss was broken because of the death of Prim. I imagine her heart is still raw from the overwhelming misery of losing her little sister, the family she cared most about in this world.

The small tapping reappears again, and I arouse myself from my forever changing thoughts and I speedily go to the wide front door and peer out the small crack of light, from which I slightly opened the door. I see a small girl with caramel colored curls and bright hazel eyes look at me hopefully. "Peeta!" Lacey squeals, and she lifts her arms up for me to carry her, and I swoop down and gather her in my arms. Her warm pink sweater covers her freezing face, and I decide to get her out of the cold air. Before I shut the door to keep the warm air in, a large hand grabs the door before I close it. My head reaches out to see who is holding the door back, and I see Haymitch standing there with a dark green bottle filled with liquor in his hand. He just smirks at me, his eyes glinting from the sun. I stare at him, my jaw slack with surprise. He hasn't spoken to me since he had told me about President Paylor's investigation. The only times I see him are when he's dealing with the people who sell the liquor in District 12, or when he's dead drunk in his Victor's House, smashing down anything he can find. Haymitch surprisingly doesn't look as filthy as I had imagined, and he doesn't look too drunk either.

"Thought I should let miss pink princess knock down your door rather than me," Haymitch says. I brush off his joking demeanor and just get to the point.

"What are you doing here Haymitch?" I ask him exasperated.

"What do you think I'm doing? I have important facts figured out that you should have already thought out before, but apparently you're to busy sulking around the house to do anything. Now let me in before I freeze to death!" Haymitch yells at me, and I oblige by letting him through the doorway. Lacey is still in my arms, and I gently lay her down on the ground to gather the package I made for her. She says thank you and dashes out the Victor's Village for her house, probably frightened of Haymitch. I can't blame her.

Haymitch turns toward me and assesses my arrangement of the kitchen. His eyebrows are raised, wondering what I have been up to the last week. I glare at him, mad at how he scared Lacey off. He notices my glaring and just shrugs, not caring at all what I think. I walk slowly over to him, and wait for him to continue the conversation we started outside.

"What do you want Haymitch? What got you to come over here after you have been ignoring me the last week?" I ask him tiredly. What powerful emotion moved him to come over to my house and finally check on me?

"I want you to use your head! You must use it once in a while... I came to tell you about what I think happened that night in the Capitol. You should've figured it out before, instead of doing nothing," Haymitch says.

"I've been carrying on fine, without your help," I retort. Even though I'm lying about how I've been carrying on fine, I was saying the truth about not having his help.

"Well I've been busy, okay?" Haymitch says to me, after he takes a swig from the green bottle, his hands slightly shaking.

"Busy drinking," I mutter to myself, knowing its probably true.

"Look, I'm here to help you. Accept it or not," Haymitch says, his decision final. I look at him quizzically, wondering what he wants to help me with. Haymitch waits for me to say something, which is unusual because his patience runs thin quickly.

I lead him to the sofa in the formal living room where we both sit uncomfortably and unsure. Haymitch takes another swig of liquor, and I clear my throat, wondering what he's talking about.

"I want you to remember what happened in the Capitol that night with Dementia," he says. I nod, remembering the way Dementia spoke of Damien Snow, and the empty looks of the people behind her. "Okay, now think of the way the people who tried to attack us responded to her," Haymitch says authoritatively.

I suddenly remember the lifeless looks of Marci "Felicity" and the other large men and women guarding her. Their eyes were unfocused and vacant as if...they are being controlled by someone else. I recall thinking they were being...hypnotized.

I spring up from the sofa, abruptly realizing why Haymitch came. "They didn't know what they were doing. They has no idea they were attacking us, because their minds were being controlled somehow. That's why they didn't have any memory of what happened when President Paylor's troops interrogated them!" I say, everything finally fitting into one final puzzle piece.

Haymitch nods, glad I'm collecting everything without acting rash. Yet. "What are we going to do now? We need to tell President Paylor right away about our enlightenment!" I shout, the joy of learning this new piece of information filling me with the deepest hope in my heart.

"We don't have any evidence yet. And anyways, do you really think President Paylor will believe us; me a deranged drunkard and you, a boy who has been hijacked and is now known as insane," Haymitch says, the trueness of his cruelty all too real. I know my hopes shouldn't have risen up at all, but I can't help it if the slightest happiness overflows my mind when I think I'm closer to... _her_.

Haymitch leaves me on the sofa feeling more desolate than before. I have to figure out what to do with my life without her here. The counter is cold when I wander back to the kitchen, and put my apron away. My hands are unsteady as I slowly trudge up the steps to my bedroom. The bed is stiff as I lie down against my back. I rest my heavy head in my hands, the reality blasting in my heart. I remember her soft skin touching mine at night in the cave of our first games and her fresh pine scent when I would come to her with cheese buns still hot from the oven. I try to recollect all my special memories of Katniss by first trying to exactly memorize what she looks like. I reminisce her small, slight figure climbing up a tall pine tree in the forest. Her heart shaped face looks down at me from the tree, and a tentative smile enters her face. I see her shoulders hunched up, crouched against the dark cave in a fetal position. She tells me she wants to go home now, and I promise her we will, her usual strong voice, now tremulous.

The flashbacks with the altered memories from my hijacking now threaten to to take control of me and I fight them off, an internal fight raging within me. I struggle to remember her real features in a beautiful smile, not what the Capitol made up, the cruel grin and black eyes that try to kill me. My grip on the headboard of the bed tightens and my eyes squeeze shut as I try to shake out all the horrific flashbacks. I picture her face smiling at me, and the way her eyes sparkle when they look at me. I picture her gray eyes staring at me, and I gasp realizing I don't exactly remember the way they would light up. I search my memory frantically, hoping her real eyes are there. When I realize I can't find them, I scramble up from the bed, and jump to my drawing supplies. I grab them all, and dash down the steps and out the front door, the kitchen a blur. I run as fast as my fake leg allows me, and I just head where ever my feet are going to. My breathing is ragged when I finally stop from the running. I look around me, suddenly aware of where I am. I'm standing in the middle of the Meadow, where the flowers and grass are starting to bloom again.

As, the autumn sky surrounds me and the trees filled with reds and oranges inspire me, I feel a slight flutter in my heart. I search the feeling, wondering where it came from. I notice I feel closer to Katniss here, surrounded my nature and close to the Seam. I breathe the fresh air in, thankful for the great vastness of the land. I feel serene here now that I have comprehended my feelings, and I calmly sit down and start sketching. I concentrate on the way the pencil shades and draws the picture, not noticing exactly what I'm drawing. I just let the pencil draw from my heart, not thinking about it. When I'm done sketching, I gaze down at the picture I had drawn. I see Katniss's face again, a gleam in her eyes that marks her as very special. A light smile is formed on her full lips, and my fingers tremble as I trace the face I had created. I see the way her eyes look are absolutely perfect from my memories of her of not a mutt made from the Capitol.

I scrutinize the sun that is soon coming down, and I know it must be close to 5 o'clock. I decide to walk home satisfied I had completed my task of drawing Katniss. The casual stroll back to my house makes up for my mad run to the Meadow. I study the construction site of the workers, and that's when I notice in the trees there is a slight smokey haze. I shrug it off, not overly concerned about what had happened. It's probably nothing anyways.

I see the bakery again, and I promise myself I will claim the bakery as my own soon. I need to make preparations before I make a commitment like that first though. Something cracks under my feet when I walk towards my house, and I crouch down to inspect it. I lift the small metal contraption from the ground, and realize it's a mini video camera made to spy on people. I immediately think of the Hunger Games, and how the video cameras were always watching us. Why would someone be spying on District 12? Who would do this? I smash the mini video camera in my hands, and drop it on the ground. I stomp on it a few times for good measure as I ponder about it. I rush to my house now, confused. What does it mean? I just know that I will figure this out.

I'm in front of my house in no time. The sky is jagged with clouds and my heart pumps in my chest loud enough to for anyone to hear. I fumble with the doorknob, my fingers slick with sweat. I hear a rustling sound inside the house, and I pause wondering what or who caused it. I hear it again, and I open the front door gently to see who is breaking in my house. In front of me is a girl that looks about my age, with blond bouncy curls that surrounds her face and icy blue eyes. She has fair skin with no scars on her arms or face unlike me. She looks like the kind of girl who was a rich daughter of a Merchant in District 12. She would have been very beautiful to me, if I hadn't known Katniss. Katniss outshines this girl in every way, in beauty and mystery.

The girl smiles at me, the smile looking fake the moment it's on her face. She extends her hand in greeting, and I in turn shake it. "Sorry about coming in before you were here. It was just so cold outside, and I had no jacket... And I need to talk to you about something very urgent," Her voice instantly reminds me of Effie and her high-pitched Capitol accent. I wonder what urgent thing she wants to talk to me about. A silver ring is placed on her wedding finger, and I think she must be engaged then.

"Yes? What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask lightly, slowly closing the front door behind me. I lead her towards the kitchen counter where she sits down on one of the stools. I sit in front of her as she thinks over what she's going to tell me.

"I need to talk to you about Katniss. I think I may know where she is," She says unsurely, as if she doesn't know what she's talking about. But, she said she may know where Katniss is. Whatever she will tell me is crucial to my finding Katniss.

"Go on..." I tell her, waiting for her to proceed. She smiles slyly as if she knows a small secret that I want to know. She tips her head to the side, her blond curls following the slight change of her position. A slight breeze comes in the room through the window, and I wonder how her here will change my life forever.

**Katniss**

I stumble out of the hovercraft groggily, still dazed from the sleeping gas. I'm not sure how long the ride was, as I was in a deep sleep the whole time. I must've slept longer than the ride because the sun looks like its going to set soon. I drag my bow and arrows out of the hovercraft, my leather hunting jacket and boots warming me up. The smell of pine in the forest soothes me and I scan where the hovercraft landed. It seems like the hovercraft had crashed into a large clump of willowy trees, a smokey haze flowing from the hovercraft. Luckily, the hovercraft was saved because of the tree that had stopped the bad landing had kept it from crashing into another building of District 12. I keep walking out of the shade of trees towards District 12. I pause when I'm near the Meadow, and store my bow and arrows in a hollow log. After another second of thought I take off my hunting jacket and store it in the log too.

I start to jog again, and slowly the jog turns to me running. Memories of Peeta overwhelm me as I run towards the District, and I know I can't wait to rush in his steady arms that will hold me once again. I sprint into the Meadow, and I see that the flowers and grass are starting to bloom again. I breathe the fresh air in slowly, the feeling that I'm home making me feel warm and fuzzy in my heart. I can't wait to see Peeta's azure eyes staring into mine, and the feel of his firm breath against my neck. I even want to see Haymitch, knowing I can always trust him and his judgement. Peeta and I are his only family, and I'm sure when I see Haymitch I'll hug him too. I dash through the meadow, my weakened braid becoming undone in the wind. My dark hair flows around me as I sprint to the Victor's Village. I see the construction workers look at me shocked to see a victor running madly. I wave at them, drunk with happiness of being here, in District 12 again. I resume my sprinting, and in no time at all, I'm in front of our house. I jolt the door open, my pulse racing.

I immediately perceive Peeta's azure eyes. I smile warmly, the look of love clearly in his eyes. But then I see all of him.

My whole self erupts with intense emotions that shake me unwaveringly. My heart of hearts shatters and crumbles to the ground as I see him wrapped around and kissing an angelic girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N There are no words I can tell you before you read this chapter. I started crying when I was writing it. I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Katniss**

Peeta pushes the girl away from her, the girl's silver ring glinting in the sun. The ring is on her wedding finger, and I impulsively think Peeta has proposed to her. Peeta stares at me his jaw slack, not believing I'm actually here. The emanating happiness I had worn becomes cold and cut off. The girl with blond gorgeous curls smiles at me cockily, her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously. I want to run into his arms and tell him I never want him to do that again. I want to tell him I love you and kiss him full on the lips. But at the same time, I'm disgusted with myself for still loving him. I should've known this would happen. I should have known not to fall in love with him. Well fine then. If he loves her so much to cheat on me, I'm not wasting my time here anymore. I'm leaving District 12, no matter what he does. I think deep in my heart I sensed this coming. The deep abandonment of Peeta racking my aching heart.

I bolt out of the house, my first impulse to run away from him forever. I bet I can survive in the woods alone, just taking care of myself. After all I have survived through two Hunger Games, and a rebellion. I hear his loud footfalls on the hard packed ground but I know I'm faster than him. The cold wind pricks my arms, making me shiver. My chest heaves from all the running, and I slow down to catch my breath. I just need to get a few miles away from District 12, then I could do it. I could start a new life, crafted just for survival. Survival is what I'm made for.

I trip over a stray branch, my knees falling to the ground as my hands connect to the earth. I force my tears not to streak down my cheek to make me look weak in front of him. I remember long ago, during my first Games, I had thought that I don't want to cry because everyone will mark me as an easy target. A weakling. And I will never give anyone that satisfaction for as long as I live. I brush off left over dirt from my knees swiftly, afraid I'll be caught escaping. I feel like a mockingjay that would soar through the air free, if not chained to the ground unable to fly. My wings are ensnared by Peeta's azure eyes from my memory, that shackle my very soul preventing me from running. I rise from the ground slowly, my head still a bit foggy. I stand in the Meadow where the flowers are blooming again. The sun is starting to set, the sky filled with beautiful shades of pink, red, and orange. I'm reminded of Peeta telling me his favorite color is sunset orange, but I turn away the light memory. Again I hear his fitful breaths behind me, the deep hollow pit in my stomach aching. My heart races as I hear his footsteps close to me, but I know I need a chance to rest for a second. But, I have the sudden urge to turn around and talk to Peeta about what had happened. Maybe it was just an accident, and he never meant to kiss her and wrap his arms around her... But I know I'm just kidding myself thinking like that. What he did was on purpose, like it or not. My mind argues with my heart that has strange, profound feelings, the mind wanting to leave District 12 forever, but my heart wants to stay with Peeta. If Peeta loves this girl and only thinks of me as a friend, maybe I could just build a house next to him and friendship is the only relationship we will share. Though I know I will never survive in a world where Peeta would not hold me in his arms at night protecting me from the nightmares, because he does not love me.

I feel a warm hand rest on my shoulder, urging me to turn around. I shudder at the warmth emanating off his skin, and against all reasons of my mind, I slowly turn around to face Peeta. His ashy blond hair looks slightly longer than I had remembered, his sky blue eyes looking brighter and clearer than ever. I picture what a life would be like with him as my husband, as we were destined to be. He would hold me when I would have nightmares, try to help me gather my life together, and he would be everything I needed. But to him I would be a burden in life, him always having to deal with insane me. He would slowly wither away inside, and turn cold towards me for forcing him to love me. I will always be keeping him away from happiness and hope. So my final decision that I will act out soon is immediately leaving District 12, and more specifically the painful memories of Peeta hating me because of the hijacking. Nothing could convince me otherwise. But as I look into his deep, soulful eyes, I realize I'm hanging on to that promise by a thread.

I begin to step back not wanting to feel Peeta's soothing touch. I stumble backwards, my balance not exactly perfect. I clutch my shirt in a very tight grip, my knuckles turning white. I try to tear my gaze away from the blue eyes, but those eyes lock me where I am. I stumble again, and Peeta tries to catch me from falling but I shove him away. I analyze his conflicted expression. His expression upsets me somehow, and I have the sudden urge to scream in anger.

"How could you!" I scream at him, losing my temper. He stays silent, his eyes looking dazed. "I trusted you! You know I was scared to love! You know my heart is still broken from Prim dying! And what do you do? You shatter my heart even more!" I choke, my words cruel but true. He shakes his head, his eyes filled with deep sadness and love. But I know he's faking it. He never loved me at all. It was all a ruse to survive with me in our first Games. He's probably regretting what he said in his interview with Caesar Flickerman, seeing how he got into this mess. He's probably thinking he should have killed me when he had the chance. I am to blame for his hijacking, I'm the reason why he is scarred. He knows this, and this is his revenge. Break Katniss's heart.

He shakes his head making me ache inside. The boy that was so good with words before can't even speak to defend himself against my accusations. I glare at him with such scorn and anger he has trouble looking into my cold gray eyes. What if I stay with him, and he says he was just kidding and thinks I'm still a Capitol-made mutt? He'll just break my heart even more.

Everyone says I'm brave. I've gone through two Hunger Games, and came out alive. I've lead a rebellion against the Capitol with all its advanced technology. I've done the impossible. Truly though, I'm a coward. I can't even trust the person I love, afraid of being hurt. I will never trust the profound feeling that is love.

"I'm sorry I've wasted your time. I know I'm broken inside, and I know I will never be good for you. You want someone that's whole, and I'm just a leftover piece. But just promise me you'll leave me alone. Don't come after me. If you will, all you will find is an empty shell," I say, my words echoing around us. The wind whips my dark hair around, the sun setting behind me with vibrant colors. I see haunted features in front of me, the love hidden. The venom bites me in my heart, telling me Peeta hates me for ruining his life. If I were him, I would hate me too. I feel harsh words that start to from on the tip of my tongue, trying to break free. He may have been my hope, my dandelion in the spring before, but now he is ash running through my fingers. He no longer wants to love and protect me. Now he just wants to get rid of me. To me he was always my shining ray of sunshine, but to him I was the sullen dark night, always bringing him down.

I abruptly turn around, my gaze breaking away from Peeta. I run to the center of the Meadow, my feet careful to avoid anywhere where I could trip and embarrass myself even more. I'm hoping he won't follow me into the dark forest, ruining my plans of escape. But I feel if he follows me and convinces me to stay with him, I might be persuaded to think he might actually love me. Most likely he'll let me leave, happy I'm finally away from him forever. I trudge through the Meadow, my feet barely keeping up with my mind. Suddenly the memory of Damien Snow's note that threatens Peeta comes back to my mind. If I stay here, Peeta will probably die because of me. I cannot let that happen.

I start to sprint towards the fenceless land of the forest, my new life already forming. "KATNISS! WAIT!" Peeta yells as he runs after me, his prosthetic leg delaying him. Again I disobey my mind and slow down for Peeta, wondering what he has to say. His eyes speak volumes already, and I see that he has something to tell me that's terrible and life threatening. Something that could tear my life up even more.

Words rush out of Peeta, as if he has been holding his breath the entire time. "Katniss if you leave District 12 you will not only hurt me, you will hurt yourself. There is this old lady named Dementia who wants to kill Haymitch and I, for revenge of the Capitol. When Haymitch and I visited the Capitol to see President Paylor, we were stopped because Dementia had trapped us with her followers. Katniss... She had told us you were the bride of Damien Snow." My eyes widen in shock of hearing this. I, Katniss Everdeen, the bride of Damien Snow who had threatened to kill Peeta? How is this possible? And who is this Dementia that wants revenge for the fall of the Capitol? What does this all mean?

"But that's not all of it. Haymitch and I discussed how the people who were following Dementia were controlled by someone else. I suspect Damien Snow and Dementia are working together, planning their revenge on us. Anyway, the innocent people were hypnotized, and didn't know they were attacking us. Katniss... We... I need you here. Don't leave when I just saw you again... Don't go. Not when I need you most," His eyes look deeply into mine, stopping any plans I had of freeing myself. He extends his hand, his lighter skin contrasting with my dark skin. He holds my hand with a warm and firm grip, giving me the impression he won't ever let go. As I gaze into his caring eyes the walls I had formed between us come crashing down. Our flame of love never dying out between our hearts, the connection we have still growing. I drown in the happiness of our one beautiful moment, finally feeling contempt in a long time. In the Quarter Quell I had planned to make Peeta the victor of the Games. My plan had backfired, and instead the Capitol had tortured and hijacked him. Now my only purpose in life is for Peeta to live a long lasting life filled with love and happiness. Am I crazy to love Peeta this much? No I'm not, for Peeta deserves so much more than me. I will sacrifice my joy, and leave District 12 to protect Peeta from the returning forces of the Capitol. Only then will I feel contempt, knowing I have saved a beautiful human being from a cruel fate. I will have saved the boy with the bread.

My gold engagement ring glints in the almost gone sun, reminding me of my goal. I step away from Peeta, wanting to see his expression when I explain my feelings. I slip off the ring from my finger calmly, even though I'm shaking inside from my actions. Peeta's eyes fill with despair as the ring drops gently on the soft grass growing in the Meadow. Peeta bends down to pick up the ring gingerly from the ground, eyeing the word engraved on it. _Always_. The wind picks up, swirling around Peeta and I. I know I need to say one more thing before I leave my home of District 12, to make sure Peeta knows I love him. "Deep in my heart I will always love you Peeta. You may not love me back after how much we've gone through, but I just want you to know you will always have a place in my heart. But I need to leave you Peeta. If I don't, surely I'll endanger you more. I need to save you because I had failed you in the Quarter Quell, making you hijacked and scarring you forever. Don't follow me into the forest. I have survived alone before, and I could do it again. It's what I'm made for," I choke on the rush of words coming from me. "Bye, boy with the bread. I guess we will never be together living happily ever after like they had predicted."

Those will be the last words I ever speak to Peeta. Or at least, I'm hoping they will be. I turn away from the piercing blue eyes, and start again my trek out of District 12. I remember my hunting jacket along with my bow and arrows are all hidden in a hollow log. I need to stop there along the way of my trail to... somewhere out of District 12.

"KATNISS!" I hear Peeta yell behind me, freezing me to my very core. He had yelled with such deep emotions that I couldn't understand. Why would he care so much for the girl who ruined his life forever? I feel his fingers brush my hand, wanting to hold me and reassure me again. He pulls me away from the direction I had set myself on, and makes me look at him, _really_ look at him. His eyes are filled with tears, tears that make me want to cry out myself for hurting Peeta. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt him, and I hurt him AGAIN! How could Peeta stand to touch me after all the pain I caused him?

"Why are you CRYING! IT'S ME WHO SHOULD BE CRYING! You aren't... I am the one who realized that you don't love me!" The deluge of tears I had been holding in come flooding out, making me feel so upset with myself. Peeta wraps his steady arms around my trembling self, while gently kissing my flowing hair. He raises my face slightly, and slowly, to show that I could stop him, he presses his lips against mine so tenderly, I feel like I'm kissing a cloud. He kisses me softly, afraid I might crumble to pieces from the slightest touch. I kiss him back, the true beauty of the moment bursting inside me. Our tears complete the kiss, both our faces wet. The taste of his lips remind me of the cinnamon buns that he used to bake. I start to want to feel him more, but I know I need to stop in order to leave. But I can't stop my lips from moving against his wonderful lips, making me feel warm inside. I kiss him with everything I had been holding back. All the sadness of being torn away from him, the frightening thought I would never see him again... All of the intense emotions I have been feeling lately are all compressed into this one desperate kiss. If I keep kissing him, I may lose myself entirely along with my control. Peeta pulls me in as close as possible, as his hands grasp my neck. I hold on to his hair tightly, afraid to ever let go. "I love you Peeta," I whisper into his ear. He smiles so brightly, I can't help but smile back. But then my smile disappears from my features again. How could I kiss the lips of someone who has kissed another behind my back? I back away from him, nauseated by the fact I had kissed him. Though at the same time I love him so much my heart aches for me to kiss him again, to show him how much I love him.

"Please Katniss... Don't go now... Not when I just got you back... I just love you so much," He says. I swallow loudly, not exactly sure what to say. I know I should say I love you back, it's what I want to say, but how could I bear being away from him now? My heart will be torn if I utter those words. I'm just incredibly selfish.

I pivot away from him, the glorious sunset blinding me for a second. I drift towards where the Meadow ends and where the overgrowing forest is located. The sky is clear, telling me I'll need to go to the lake for water. My hunter instincts are coming out, and by night I'll have set my snares up hopefully. The thought of spending my time alone in the forest evokes the memory of myself when I was 12, and Gale wasn't my hunting partner yet. I was desperate for food for my family and myself. I had ventured into the intimidating forest alone, thinking I need to survive. If I never went into the forest that one day log ago, I probably wouldn't be here now. In fact, my whole family would probably be dead. District 12 would never have the chance to rebel against the Capitol. If I wasn't here now, the Hunger Games would be still here, haunting us. I breathe slowly letting the fresh smell of pine trees pervade into me. While the woods may seem dark to others, the woods have always made me feel at home. My only companion in this world that's always here with me.

"Don't you dare walk away from me now, Katniss Everdeen! Not after all the things we've been through! Just... I need to know if I'll ever see you again. I can't lose you. I'll die inside. The world won't mean anything to me anymore, I'll no longer see the color of the sunset, feel the wind against my cheek, taste the sweetness of rain. Katniss... You're my whole world," Peeta says. The way he said this, the way every word looked true in his eyes, made me believe him. But I can't give him anything at all in return for being with me, and standing by me for the rest of my life. I need to leave. Some powerful force up in the sky is leading me to the path of leaving District 12. I just know that I must leave this place in order to truly live.

"Bye, boy with the bread. I love you, and always remember that," My last words to him barely audible. I run to the forest, leaving District 12 behind me forever.

The words I said to Peeta reverberate around my mind, driving me insane. This is how I will repay the debt of giving me the burnt bread in the rain to Peeta. I will leave the home of my childhood and protect him from Damien Snow to save the boy with the bread. Goodbye Peeta. You will always stay with me deep down in my heart.

**A/N Poor Katniss. Poor Peeta! Their love is so beautiful it brings me to tears... I won't be updating over the Holidays, so I hope I'll have a lot of reviews for this chapter when I return from my break. Also, (to ease the pain of thinking Katniss will never be with Peeta again) I'll tell you that they will be together someday...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N All the reviews for the last chapter made my day! I know some of you are disappointed, but this chapter explains everything that was left out from the last chapter. I hope you all had a great holiday! From the last chapter I had left a lot of foreshadowing clues, for example Katniss had thought: I just know that I must leave this place in order to truly live. Just remember that please! Also the first part of this chapter is in Drina's POV, so I hope you remember who Drina is...**

**Drina**

Yes! The venom had worked! I scan the expanse of land in front of me, the District 12 construction workers looking at me uncertainly. Peeta Mellark approaches the Victor's Village, his shoulders hunched giving him a defeated look. I smile cruelly, my plan working perfectly. The venom I had injected into Peeta's arm while I kissed him had worked! The liquid was made in the Capitol labs where I had came from, the venom a perfect weapon for starting a war. It had kept Peeta from following that girl, Katniss Everdeen, into the forest of District 12. I'm not exactly sure how it is made, but I know its effective. He's walking unbearably slow, making my escape out of District 12 much easier. He probably won't even notice I'm gone.

I turn away from the poor sight of the broken man, and head towards the train station. My long blond curls twist in the wind, my makeup smearing. I huff, annoyed with the stupid weather of District 12. Why can't everything be like the wonderful Capitol? Only if it was a perfect world. I sigh, and wrap my red scarf around my neck. Dementia and Damien Snow will be expecting me, so I should hurry up. I know how much they hate to wait. If their side of the plan had worked, Gale would be in their clutches now. Gale may be very handsome and mysterious, but I never loved him. But having him as my boyfriend may not be too bad. By the time I get back to the mansions of the Capitol, Gale would probably be hypnotized already. I run to the train station to catch the last train heading towards the Capitol.

I wonder what their plans for Katniss are. Will they torture her, kill her, or will they do something worse? I just know that whatever they are going to do to her, it will be worse then death itself.

**Katniss**

The crispy leaves crunch under my feet, telling me I'm not walking as silently as I used to. Why do I have the distinct feeling something terrible is going to happen? I hold up my bow that I had picked up from the hollow log steadily, waiting for something to jump out at me. The shadowed forest reminds me of the 74th Hunger Games, and how I was being watched all over the televisions in Panem. I couldn't see the hidden cameras spy on me, but I could feel the camera trained on me. I feel the same thing now. The landscape looks beautiful this time of year, autumn slowly changing into the snowy wonderland of winter. The layer of pin needles that muffles my feet are growing more as I hike deeper into the forest. I trudge through the forest and find myself in my old hunting rendezvous place that I had shared with Gale. I sit on the bare rock ledge that overlooks the valley, as the mockingjays chirp around me. I have the sudden urge to sing to the mockingjays that hide in the trees. I begin softly, sweetly, as my father did.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

The song I sing is another lullaby that my father had taught me long before he died. It's amazing I still remember the lyrics so well, even though it's been so long.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

The mockingjays begin to alter their songs as they become aware of my new offering. Some of the birds' stop and listen closely.

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone."_

The mockingjays have probably captured the melody now. There's a hush in the trees. Just a rustle of leaves in the breeze. But I hear no birds, mockingjay or other. Peeta's right. They do fall silent when I sing. Just as they did for my father.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

I repeat the chorus again, the final lines barely audible.

_"Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

Everything's still and quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up my song. I listen to the beautiful song echoing around me in the forest as I lie down on the cool expanse of rock. I close my eyes just like in the song, and I pretend I'm alright. Which I am most definitely not.

I wrap my arms around my freezing body, the sense of safeness engulfing me. Then the tears come. The bitter tears that break me down and shatter my soul. I cry what feels like my heart out. I start to shake uncontrollably, the sorrow filling me. Out of nowhere, I conjure the picture of my old Seam home. I picture Prim laughing when Lady licks her cheek. My father singing the valley song to the mockingjays. Mother smiling when my father kisses her hand. I see myself as a five-year old girl with two braids and a red plaid dress on. The pain of losing my father and Prim, even my mother who left me for District 4, makes my heart ache. I clutch my middle to dull the pain. I sink down from the rock and lie down on the forest floor in a fetal position. I start to wail loudly, disrupting the mockingjays with their songs. I crawl from the sharp ledge of rocks to a rough trunk of a maple tree where Mockingjays perch in the moonlight. Wave after wave of sobs rack my body, until eventually I fall unconscious.

A terrible nightmare follows my slumber and drowns me into despair. I have the same nightmare as the one I had after my trial. I'm lying at the bottom of a deep grave, and every dead person I know by name comes by and throws a shovel full of ashes on me. The deeper I'm buried, the more I start to run out of air and suffocate. But this time in the nightmare, Peeta appears looking down at me with a look of hatred. "I HATE YOU KATNISS EVERDEEN! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" He yells at me, all the anger clear in his voice. He throws a barrel full of ashes down on me, blocking any sounds that was coming from my mouth. I see him tenderly wrap his arms around the girl I saw him kissing, the love palpable in his eyes. The blond girl turns toward me and smiles cruelly as she waves her hand. On her wedding finger is the ring that Peeta had given me, _Always_ still branded into the gold.

I wake with a start, the nightmare not helping me gain back my sanity. Morning light shines through the clump of maple trees, stirring my memories of the day before. The memories of Peeta kissing that girl, me slipping of my golden ring, and the nightmare all make me tremble. I try to clear my senses and focus on the trek out of District 12. I gather my bow and arrows as I walk through the underbrush of the woods. I bow my head down, not wanting to see the glorious sight of the sun against the growing forest. By the time I reach the lake, I'm dripping from sweat. I scoop up handfuls of water from the lake, soothing my burning skin. I decide to stay in the little concrete house beside the lake to rest for a bit. As I head into the cold house, memories of Gale and I here come back to me. This is where he said I love you to me.

I shake my head, not wanting to relive my past now. But as I sit down on the cool ground, I hear loud voices and the shuffle of feet. I immediately turn my head towards the sound of humans. I peek out the yellowed glass window, and I see no one there. I need to get out of here now if I am to escape. I bolt out the small house, my arrow posed to shoot. I climb one of the tall pine trees that offers concealment, but lets me look down on my prey. I scale the tree easily, my mind focusing to the extreme. When I'm twenty feet high in the air I pause, listening for any noises. I hear deep tones of men below me, and I can tell they haven't noticed me. They're fully clad in black, and there are six of them. All of them remind me of the Careers and the way they are built. They have that arrogant look when they roam the woods beneath me, and they are stocky and huge. They also carry weapons such as guns and knives. I keep my arrow trained on them, ready to shoot at any moment, but they never notice me. Who are they, and what are they doing here? Are they looking for me? I bet if they saw me they wouldn't give me a warm hello. Probably just the opposite.

I just know one thing. I'm not the only one in this forest with deadly weapons.

**A/N How would you feel if you were being hunted down by six, very large men? I wouldn't be too happy. I have an important announcement! I have created a new fanfic called Across the Stars, which is just as dramatic as this fic. And probably more romantic because Peeta and Katniss are together, for the most part. At least that's what I'm planning on. So please, give it a chance! Also the song that Katniss sings is called "Safe and Sound" from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I think the song fits well with the Hunger Games when she's singing Rue the lullaby.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hello everyone! I just realized Damien Snow, Dementia, and Drina all start with D. Sorry about that, it was unintentional! The reviews are great, and this story is slowly on its way to 200 reviews!**

**Katniss**

I trail down the tree once I'm sure the men are gone. The rough bark hurts my sensitive skin, but I climb down the tall pine tree without much difficulty. I clutch my wooden bow in my frigid hands, the arrows in my quiver bouncing on my back. The sky is becoming more foggy, giving the forest a more sinister look. My eyes scan the footprints of the men and the direction they are headed. Unfortunately, I had planned hiking on the same route they are on now, heading into the hidden valley between the rows of hills. Now I am forced to trek through the open plains filled with bright grass and flowers and the strawberry fields. The huge trees in the valley would have given me more shade and protection, unlike the vast openness of the meadows.

I sigh with frustration, my head aching from twisting emotions. I leave the shimmering azure lake with one last sad glance, knowing I'll never see this place my father had brought me when I was young. Trudging through the pine needles and underbrush of the woods, I see the blackberry bushes hang heavy with delicious fruit. I dart through the trees straight to where the bushes are, my hunger multiplying. I pick a berry from one of the bushes, and after I inspect it I shove it into my mouth. The sweetness of the juice melts into my tongue. I decide to take a sharp stone with a jagged edge, and go to work on a pine tree, cutting away the outer bark and scraping off a large handful of the soft inner bark. I slowly chew the stuff as I walk through the foliage into the sun.

The strawberry patch is no longer strung around Gale's mesh nets that had kept out the predators. Judging by the rotten strawberries scattered everywhere, the animals have gotten into it. The thought of strawberries evokes the memory of Gale and I selling the strawberries to the Mayor of District 12 and Madge. A twinge of pain hits the pit of my stomach, causing sweat to interrupt in the nape of my neck. I'm glad there's a light breeze to keep me calm. I wipe the moisture from my forehead and tread through the empty plains in complete silence. That should have been my clue that something was amiss. The forest is never completely silent. There's always the light chirping of birds, the flowing water in streams, the scurry of small prey. But there's absolutely nothing. That's when I hear the scream.

It sounds painfully familiar. Like I've been through the same thing before. The scream is filled with fear and anguish, icing my blood. But that doesn't stop me from running wildly towards the direction of the tormented voice, not caring where I am or where I was going. I just need to save him from all this torture. I just need to save Gale from the Capitol. Maybe he had taken me away from Peeta, making my heart cold and angry towards him, but he's still my best friend after everything we've been through. I will never forgive him for what he did to me and Prim, but I have to rescue him. He doesn't deserve the terrible fate of torture, no matter how much I may despise him.

I tear through the straying branches of trees, frantically searching for a sign of Gale's gray Seam eyes. _Where are you Gale?_ I scream in my mind. _What are they doing to you?_ Desperately, I cling to a windy willow tree, trying to see if Gale is being held in the sky above me. Gale starts to choke with fury and screams of pure agony ring in the air. I cry out in distress, even though I'm not the one being tortured in the Capitol. I scramble from the tree branch and sprint towards the new sounds of suffering. I'm closer to him now. Sweat pours down my face, causing me to not see clearly. "Gale!" I scream, running through the forest blindly. I hear him directly above my head. My head whips back and I scrutinize the tree further, the small inkling placed in my head. I realize it then. It's a jabberjay.

That's why it was familiar. It's the same as the jabberjays in the Quarter Quell. A small, crested black bird hidden in the shadows of trees. I release the tight arrow I was holding back, my muscles relaxing after a tense run. I let the bird drop on the ground in front of my feet, not bothering to eat it from hunger. I ponder over the much different circumstances I am in now then the Quarter Quell. I hear another cry for help in the distance, the same agonized voice of Gale. That's what confirms my suspicions.

The Capitol only has Gale to use against me. The Capitol may be able to take Peeta, but he's safe in District 12 with all of the construction workers lingering there. The same goes for Haymitch. My mother is safe in District 4 too, the hospitals take care of her there. But Prim is dead. My father is dead. Almost all the people I had cared for has died in the rebellion and the Games. This is no longer the Games, where the Capitol interviews family and friends, then changes the voices into cries of distress. No, that is long gone. These screams of torture are completely real. The sounds from the jabberjay are actually repeating Gale's cries. I_s the Capitol bringing the jabberjays into the forest to bait me with the Gale? Or am I not supposed to know Gale is being tortured because of me?_

I pry my fingers from the stiff position they were stuck in. I exhale slowly, focusing on the escape route I planned. But the picture of Gale surrounded by dark figures strapping him onto a table in a white room, eliciting those sounds from him keeps me locked where I am. Somewhere they are torturing him to get those agonizing sounds. My heart starts to break, the jabberjays surrounding me with the terrible screams of Gale. I try to block out the horrible sounds by clenching my hands over my ears and fleeing blindly into the trees. I crash into a scraggly bush, scrapes and cuts appearing all over me. I lie down on the bed of soft grass in a hunched over position, curling next to grove of trees. Peeta isn't saving me from this excruciating pain now. I'm alone now, no one is here to rescue me...

Eventually the jabberjays fly deeper into the valley, escaping the sight of broken me. I know the jabberjays are no longer perched above me, but I stay hidden in the shade not wanting to make myself more vulnerable. My eyes are squeezed shut, muscles too rigid to release. I slowly rise from my fetal position, emerging into the afternoon light. I start to tremble uncontrollably, the disturbing thoughts of Gale driving me insane. I hear several pairs of loud feet running towards me, saying, "Where is she? Where did she disappear to?"

It must be the men who were searching for me earlier today. I don't have the time too climb up a tree now, my limbs too tired and running out of strength and power. They will find me if I hide in the shade of the tree groves, the natural light of the Sun showing where I am. My only chance of escape is outrunning them. I flee out of the open plains into the rolling hills. Maybe here I can lose them. I sprint with all my energy, solely focused on the movements of my arms, the long strides of my legs. The woods of District 12 begin to evolve, and the pines are intermixed with a variety of trees. I pivot away from the sloping ground and head into the steep hills. In the hills I can see where my enemies are and shoot them off with my arrows. I put more distance between myself and the men, silently urging myself to keep going.

Bullets start to ricochet around me, the men shooting at me with their large guns. If they weren't at the disadvantage of me running deeper into the hills, the men would surely be able to hit me with incredible aim. Fortunately, I have great aim and a deadly weapon to use too. I keep ahead of them for a while, searching for a place I can rest and kill them with my arrows. But slowly fatigue takes over me and I need to succumb to the growing exhaustion. I hear them closing in on me ready to ambush me. I duck right in time, for if my head was where it was a second ago, I would have died.

"Don't kill her idiots! We need her alive!" A man yells, his words echoing around me. The bullets stop suddenly, signaling the men following their leader. _We need her alive._ They are going to torture me for sure. I spy a large rock ledge that I will be able to climb and shoot my enemies from forty yards in front of me. I sprint all the way there and dive into the rocks, trying to get into attack position before my rivals arrive here. I heave my bow from my shoulder and aim my arrow in one swift motion. I duck behind some foliage, hoping they provide some camouflage. I pull back the tight string and wait for the first man to emerge from the trees.

They come almost five seconds after I arm myself. A massive sized man covered in a black shirt and flexible black pants runs straight at me, a wicked curved knife locked in his tight grip. I shoot him without hesitation straight in the neck. He cascades down on the ground with a loud slam. Two men in the same clothes as the first charge me, both holding very intimidating knives with a gun strapped on their belts. I'm able to shoot the one closer to me, but the one farther away realizes I have a bow and arrows and drops to the ground before I have the chance to change my aim. My third arrow lodges in the tree behind him. I pick my next arrow ready to shoot, but the man fires his gun directly at me. I collide into the ground and crawl through the underbrush while I assess where to shoot my arrow from. I hear a blaring crash and the leader shouts at the man firing at me, "Stop firing at her! Don't let her get away!"

I struggle to stand up and fly out of here. I analyze the landscape before me, and my eyes narrow. Far in the distance I see a hazy smoke rising in the sky. Impulsively, I rush out into the open plain and advance to the hazy smoke. The air smells faintly like it's... it's.. burning. _Fire_. I start to back away, the fire warning me to get back. I glance behind me and I see the four leftover men corner me, sealing me from the forest. I frantically search for a place to run but I know I'm caught. I'm ambushed.

"Don't bother trying to escape us, girl on fire. There's no one to save you now," One of the men says, a mischievous smile on his face. I snarl at him. The leader of the group looks annoyed at the statement, and glares at the man who said it. The leader has black straight hair and cold green eyes, and his clothes are a dark green instead of black. When I was on the tree earlier I missed the difference between him and the rest of the group. He also holds a silver gun, along with the other brutal looking man next to him. The two other men hold knives in both hands, showing me they had probably picked them from the other men who had died. The men that spoke to me advances towards me, but I fend him off by raising my ready arrow. If I shoot him though the leader will probably shoot me in the leg, not killing me but prohibiting me from my freedom. I have no chances of escape.

I retreat from the slowly approaching force, my steps uncoordinated and unsure. I turn away from the leader and gaze once again at the smoke hidden in the hills. My eyes focus on a dark figure coming towards me, a limp obvious in the way he walks. _Who is it now? Someone who was sent to torture me?_ I spin around, wanting to see the expression of the leader. Lines appear on his forehead, indicating he's confused. He doesn't know who the person is.

This is my last chance. I sprint towards the figure, dodging the large but slow man with two knives. I hear them yelling at me, running at me full speed. But I'm faster. Suddenly, I hear a voice I thought I escaped forever.

"KATNISS! What are you doing here?" Gale yells at me, the pain in his voice evident.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" I ask him exasperated. Even though I'm glad he's not being tortured right now, I don't have time to rest the men are closing in on me again.

"Gale we need to go _now_." I take his hand and start to run towards the smoke. But his limp stops him from running, the agony fully palpable in his features. He can't escape with me.

"Please Katniss just run, I'll hold them back," Gale pleads with me, his eyes clearing. He wants to die for me, I can tell. But I won't let him.

"Gale we have no time to argue! WE NEED TO GO!" I scream at him. He shakes his head and stays where he is. The men are cornering me again, about to attack Gale. Gale pushes me forwards and forces me to run. I stumble and my feet sway under me. I glance behind me and the men are beating Gale. The leader gestures to me, telling the men to follow me. I flee into the forest when a deafening explosion knocks me off my feat and makes me fly backward, impacting with the hard-packed earth of the plain.

The wind is knocked out of me and I struggle to breathe. Fortunately my quiver has caught in the crook of my elbow, sparing both itself and my shoulder, and my bow is locked in its grasp. I lie down on the plain, my hands shielding my face from the blinding Sun. An acrid smoke fills the air, which is not the best remedy for someone trying to regain the ability to breathe. I try to stand up, but I find I'm incredibly dizzy. The trees swoop around me and the earth appears to move in waves under my feet. The men start to yell around me, utterly confused as I am about what happened. _What caused the explosion?_

I groan and prop myself up on one elbow. I kneel on the ground and bring my feet up to stand. I stay there for a few seconds, hoping it will set. My eyes focus as I try to see the land around me.

The world has transformed into burning flames. Not only was there an explosion, there is now a fire. I'm guessing the fire started where I had first seen the smoke in the distance. The trees are smoldering and burning branches crack from trees to fall in sparks around me. My instincts tell me to take flight, but I can't just leave Gale here unprotected. I realize the wall of fire is where I was fleeing too, so escaping into the forest isn't an option. I can only run straight into the open, making myself vulnerable to the four men.

I'm caught off guard and yanked back into the arms of the leader of the group of men. I squirm, trying to wrestle out of his tight grip, but the leader takes my bow and arrows and kicks it away. He leads me away from the fire while dragging my feet on the rough ground. He tugs on my shirt to pull me into the center of the open plain. The leader holds my wrists in the air lifting me up from the ground. His hand spins me around so I can look straight into the eyes of my assaulter.

"Hello Katniss Everdeen. I am Damien Snow, you're new... husband."

**A/N I know _another_ CLIFFHANGER! I must drive you guys crazy! The next chapter is the last one to this story *sniff* but the sequel is called Shattered Memories. I wonder who will be the 200th reviewer...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N One week later...**

**Katniss**

Isolation.

That's the one word that fully describes what I'm feeling right now.

Abandonment. Being apart from others. Alone.

I hate it.

The looming darkness surrounds me on all sides, making my breaths ragged and fitful. The cell reminds me of my trial earlier when I murdered President Snow, and I was sentenced to be alone for a seemingly interminable amount of time. The dark empty prison cell also evokes the memory of me alone in the rain with hunched shoulders and a defeated look, accepting my death. And the death of my father.

"Bye boy with the bread. I love you and always remember that," I whisper the last words I said to Peeta that one day I found my way back to District 12, my home. I start to tremble all over, and I pull my knees to my chest and descend to the stiff ground. I duck my head and pull my soiled shirt over my mouth to muffle the sobs that rack my whole body.

They say that true love hurts and this can almost kill me. My heart is shredded leaving a gaping hole in my chest. "Peeta," I moan, and bang my head against the wall. I can't handle this anymore, I can't handle the feeling of being abandoned and used and... no longer living. I feel as if I'm stepping precariously off the edge of a cliff. It kills me to think of the moment Peeta had slipped the gold ring onto my finger, marking his eternal love for me.

Silence is all the answer I get from the guards that are keeping me captive. My tender flesh rubs against the cold cell wall, reminding me of how cramped this place is. I drag my fingertips against the wall beside me, shivering at the freezing atmosphere.

I run over in my head what happened the past week since I was drugged and shoved into this cell. After Damien Snow told me he's my husband, the other men who were chasing me, drugged me and dragged me here. Even if they hadn't drugged me, I would've stayed there shocked at the statement. It makes no sense at all that he is my husband.

I woke the next day to find the dizzy feeling of the explosion still affected me. I was weak and exhausted and no one brought me food to eat that murky day. I couldn't tell if it was night or day because there was no window to shine upon me. I had pounded on the wall until my fists were bleeding, demanding an answer for being locked here. I had screamed like a banshee until my throat was raw, my voice turning raspy.

No one answered me.

The second day started out terrible but progressed into something astonishing. I passed out cold from pure exhaustion the first night, and I was disoriented with where I was when I woke up drenched in a puddle of sweat and filth. Instead of screaming my head off, I pleaded for someone to rescue me from my prison cell. It was probably the most vulnerable I've felt in a long time. I started to sob with such desperation my heart had burst. I refused to think about the many torture machines they will use on my soon, because I suspect Damien Snow and his minions are secretly planning the most painful way for me to die. But when I was slumped over beside the wall not paying attention to anything noticeable, a slight hand slipped in between the jail bars clutching a loaf of bread. The hand dropped the bread softly on the ground and left without a sound. I was certain it wasn't the guards who gave me the food, but who else could? I'm sure it wasn't my imagination. The small action had made my heart swell with gratitude, and I inaudibly thanked whoever it was in my head.

I remember my nimble fingers gripping the bread tightly, afraid if I let go, my life will wither away in the suffocating cell. I had sniffed the overwhelming fresh bread slowly and my mouth immediately watered. I slowly chewed on the hearty loaf, savoring each bite. My mind meandered to a dreamless slumber, feeling content that someone was watching over me. But soon the feeling was twisted and I remember how I floundered into a fitful nightmare filled with bright red blood and powerful wolf muttations.

The third, fourth, and fifth day were all the same. There was no interaction with my silent savior from the second day. The only time the guards had paid attention to me was when they pushed a tray full of mushy porridge under the iron jail bars. I had forced myself to take it down without vomiting it back up and was successful. I made no attempt to search the cell for hidden escape routes or secret windows to lead me to my freedom. I just curled into a shadowed corner and tried to not focus on the loss of my will to live. I tried to look on the bright side and concentrated on the smile Prim had shared with me before the rebellion had started. But my cruel mind had wandered to my only true friend I have left in this world... Peeta. I remember exhaling steadily when the pit of my stomach tightened agonizingly.

The sixth day was different than the others. I earnestly try to pull the hidden memories from the depths of my mind, but no memories come up of what happened to me yesterday. The only thing I didn't forget was waking up to find myself blindfolded and handcuffed while being dragged by two strong sets of arms. They had stopped abruptly and shoved me into a side room where the guards took off my blindfold. The first thing I had registered was the complete whiteness of the room. There were no cracks on the walls and no smell was evident. The only thing in the room was a strong metal table about six feet long and two feet wide. A tall door had opened from the inside of the wall and out came the person that has been haunting me with the words he had last spoken.

"Hello Katniss," Damien Snow said cooly, his face masking any emotions he was feeling. His green eyes had flared with hate when I muttered a few curses under my breath directed at him. I remember the blank expression of the burly man next to him as if he was not fully aware that he's alive. The empty expression unnerved me more than the nasty smile Damien Snow wore. I grasp the memory of the feel of Damien Snow's hands holding down my shoulders and bearing down my weight on the table. But after that moment, I can't seem to recollect the bizarre event that happened. I was growing accustomed to my gradual death in this cell, but it seems the Capitol has something much more painful to use on me. Not that that is surprising, in fact I was expecting it. No true Capitol person can let a person die in peace. No the person must be tortured, used, and manipulated before the serene sense of death.

The freezing cold numbs my bare feet and I wrap my arms around myself desperate for warmth and human comfort. All I feel are the dull emotions that keep me awake in my stone prison cell, awaiting the nightmares that will rip my heart to shreds, disintegrating every last bit of my soul. After being locked in this prison for one week, I've sorted and figured out the remnants of my life. I have come to the conclusion that I am a total wreck, desperate for the feel of human closeness. More specifically... I'm starved for the feeling of Peeta's steady warmth beside me, protecting me from the nightmares. The feel of his lips against mine, his ashy hair knotted in my fists all burn a hole through my heart. But the one thing that really keeps me up at night is one small, harmful question.

How will I die?

It haunts me relentlessly. Will they just shoot me through the head with one single bullet, which is sadly, highly unlikely. Will I be tortured to death? Will Damien Snow create brand new abusive machines just for my death? Will they drown me in water and shock me with electric bolts? Or hijack me like they did with Peeta? I'm praying with all my heart this isn't the case. I will not be able to stand the twisted memories and I will lose myself to the craziness of not knowing what is real and what isn't.

I ascend from my crouched spot in the corner of the dark cell and stumble towards the jail bars in front of me. I tilt my head and peer out of my drowsy dungeon as far as possible. All I see is complete and utter darkness. _What was I expecting? Peeta running towards me, the key to my freedom grasped in his hands?_ Hope is a dangerous emotion I am not going to deal with.

I grip the iron jail bars tighter and close my eyes, hoping the odds will be in my favor and give me a peaceful death. But when have the odds ever been in my favor? Only when I was awarded with meeting Peeta... I jerk my head backwards and blink my eyes open. I need to forget about him. I'm desperate to escape the unwavering stare of the blue eyes that appear when I close my eyelids. Unexpectedly, I feel the eyes of an another person look at me closely. The light tapping sounds of dripping water reverberate in the cell when a familiar, warm voice interrupts the silence.

"Katniss." I freeze, disbelieving the voice I had just heard. I tilt my head upwards slowly before it dawns on me who the man standing behind the iron bars is.

My father.

A million memories run through my head as I whisper, "Father?"

"I'm so proud of you Katniss," My father says and I feel the tears forming in the edges of my eyes. The man I see before me is exactly the person I had conjured from all my childhood memories. From the way his eyes spark at the sight of me to the black coal dust lingering on his skin and clothes, he looks exactly like my father. My _dead_ father.

"Father!" I yell with joy and complete shock. My stomach churns and I'm filled with conflicted feelings and contrasting emotions. Shock, unconditional love, sorrow, and hope all flood into my passionate heart. A part of me wants to press myself against the bars so I could just feel his cheek once more, the steady embrace of my father's arms. _He's not real. I'm imagining the whole thing. Walk away from him. He's not real. He's dead._ I ignore the tiny voice whispering in my head and throw myself against the cool metal, trying to feel the warm hand that lead me to what I am now.

I extend my hand out desperately trying to reach his hand. I cling to the jail bars in front of me coming closer to where he stands. But my father moves away slightly so I can't quite touch him. I just look at him, not believing what is going on.

"I knew it! I _am_ going insane!" I clutch my hands tightly to my chest and swear, knowing that I'm hallucinating that my father is here. A deluge of tears flow from me, the shabby shirt I am wearing getting soaked through.

My father's bright gray eyes look at me sadly while I shake my head and shiver involuntarily. A light, foreign memory bubbles up to the surface and I find myself in the meadow I grew up in. My father is there and leading me into the woods secretly, glancing around to make sure no one is watching us. We squirm under the fence and jump up from the ground in one graceful, fluent moment.

The sunlight shimmers through the trees while the birds chirp around us in peaceful harmony. My father takes the beautiful scene in with a deep breath and grins at me. I can't help but smile back. But a cold, clammy feeling lodges into my stomach and I have that special inkling something horrible is going to happen.

A loud, alarming warning whistle rings in the air, a mockingjay telling us a hovercraft is coming. His eyes widen with horror and shock, while I struggle to remember where to hide. My father grabs me and lifts me away from the open field without my resistance. He pushes me into thick foliage covered because of the shade. I fall into the bushes with a loud thud, my elbows landing roughly on the ground. My mind is filled with broken fragments of my memories as I turn over on my back to look for my father.

He is nowhere to be seen.

The warning whistle of a distant mockingjay is over, but the birds are completely silent. All I hear is the howl of the wind picking up through the forest. I stagger from my concealed place and beads of sweat run down my neck as my hair stands on edge. I grow more frantic inside when I realize the familiar shape of my father doesn't appear beside me like the past. The strong, swirling winds blow my dark hair all around me, the scent of pine mixed with a twinge of sweet berries seeping through my skin.

"Father!" I bellow, the ground seeming to shake beneath me. I exert myself to stay upright and not crumple to the ground in sorrow. Because deep down I know what is going to happen.

He is going to die right before my eyes. I feel my heart thumping and my pulse quickening with fear and sick realization. Frenzied and quick motions take over me as I tear through the trees, not caring about what the consequences are. I just need to get there before his heart stops beating. Otherwise my heart will stop along with his. My soul can't take another death of a family member, even though this one is already deceased. I rip through the stray branches and bolt straight into a grassy clearing.

My father is kneeling down on the rough ground, his back facing towards me. I see his muscles tense under the thin layer of his shirt. A single man stands directly in front of him, a smug expression clear on his features. My father is weaponless and I can do nothing to help him, for I have no weapons too. The man pulls back his black hood and I almost faint from horror.

It is Damien Snow, once again entering my nightmares. In his hands, I see the glint of a silver dagger poised to attack. I sprint the few feet to my father as I register what he's about to do, one second before the knife glides into the air and lodges into the heart of my father. The cry of a shattered soul erupts in the air, my heart burning with love, hatred, and sorrow. I gingerly grasp the dagger from my fathers chest, hoping the scarlet blood will stop flowing. But the blood is everywhere. I desperately try to to stop the steady pour of blood, but I know it's hopeless. The only thing I can hope to do is to say my last words to my father, hoping they will suffice for not saying bye to him in the explosion if the coal mines.

"I'm so proud of you Katniss. You have no idea how much I love you," He gasps out, the light in his eyes slowly fading away.

"Father! Father... Please don't leave me now. I love you and I should have protected you, I shouldn't have let you died. I should have taken better care of Prim, I never meant to let her die... I failed you." I croak out the last words as the sharp stab of pain hits my stomach and jolts through me. He starts to shake his head when he tries to speak his last words.

"Katniss you must always remember the people that love you. Never forget the memories that you have now and fight back. But do not fight for revenge or anger, fight for what you know is real." His last words are clear and filled with love I can now fully comprehend. The type of love we share is the family bond of unconditional love that will never fade. He will always be in my heart speaking to me, willing me to make the right choices. And I can only hope I will find more room in my heart for another type of love, for the love of a soul-mate.

The love a true person that will never leave my side.

My father smiles as he watches me deciphers his words and understand what he is saying. He looks away from me and his gaze reaches the light azure streaked sky. The light of life in his gray eyes vanishes into thin air. The weight of his body in my arms lessens, his soul leaking away from me into the clouds of Heaven. I want to make the Capitol pay for this, to make them feel shame for killing the innocent life of a good man. Something in my brain clicks as I detect the shadow of another figure ten feet away from me.

Damien Snow is still here, smiling at the sounds of my cries over the death of my father. Damien Snow will pay for this.

I wrench my stare away from the lifeless body and rush towards him, barreling trough the grass with the silver dagger clutched tightly in my hands. The silver dagger that killed my father. He just smirks at me as the knife sinks into his skin, the hilt of the dagger covered with bright blood. No flicker of hate or revenge crosses his eyes, just the smug expression of victory. I rip my hand away from the filthy blade and glare straight into the eyes of my enemy. I had expected him to die quickly from the blasting pain, but his life refuses to leave the earth without a fight.

He walks toward me without faltering a bit while he steadily pulls the knife from his chest. The dripping wound is open and leaking with blood, but that doesn't stop him. It's as if he is inhuman and can never feel pain. I cower away from him with tremulous shakes of my body. The agony of reliving my father's death makes me feel much weaker than I was a few seconds ago, the vengeance I had felt drained fully from my body.

Now all that is left is just a broken, scared girl. And he knows this fact to be true.

He pulls up short and grabs the air on the top of my head and lifts me off the ground with his one hand. He pushes me against the trunk of a tree and starts to speak coldly, shivers running down my spine, "You thought that I was that easy to be killed? You're wrong. You thought this is the end? You're wrong again. Your poor filthy father deserved a much more gruesome death than that. But I will make sure to carry that punishment onto you. Or maybe the remaining loved ones that you haven't gotten killed? But understand me fully when I say this; you will die the most torturous death of all. After I'm done torturing the people you love in front of you and watching the life fade from their eyes, I promise I will kill you. But I hope you get this through your vacuous head; I will never be killed. I am indestructible." A cunning smile tugs at his lips as the crimson blood from his gaping wounds seeps through my clothes. He lifts his hand to stroke my cheek and I grapple with him to get out of his grip. He isn't affected a bit from my squirming. In fact, I think he's taking the wiggling as a sign of acceptance and taking it the complete wrong way I was thinking.

Icy fingertips caress my face. I stop trying to escape from the shock of his sinister affection. I also don't want him to think I want to take it to the next level. But a creeping feeling settles into my brain, and suddenly I feel compelled to cross the few inches of air and press my lips against his red lips. The tingling presence of his skin against mine lingers on my breath. Maybe it's the sudden closeness that's affecting me, or the way my body reacts to his that I don't fully decipher. But as soon as the feeling comes, it soon leaves my body. Now all I feel is disgust, with him and mostly myself. How could I think something like that?

And the blinding memory dwindles and dies off, leaving me standing there feeling more alone than ever. Where had those emotions come from? Somehow, I have the distinct feeling that these memories are made to look real because of what happened yesterday. Had Damien Snow hijacked me with venom like he did with Peeta, using it to alter my feelings? But the difference is I know what's real and what is not. Maybe the Capitol came up with a new kind of venom that's even worse.

My eyes dart around my cell nervously as I reflect over what my father had said when he died. If Damien Snow implanted that memory in my brain, why would he put the memory of my father telling me those crucial things?

I teeter backwards, the cold cell ground swaying underneath me in lopsided circles. I crash to the ground as my ankle bends in a very different angle than usual. I realize my ankle is broken or sprained, but for some odd reason the pain doesn't come. The holed sheets are pulled to the floor in a tangle while I try to sort things in my head orderly.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen years old. I was the mockingjay, leader of the rebellion against the Capitol. I am now locked in a prison cell awaiting my torturous death. I am the pawn that has been used for war and now tossed aside. I am no longer useful. I am nothing.

Fragments of memories flood through me as I double over in agonizing pain. I feel as though my life is flashing before my eyes. I see my father holding hands with my mother and Prim. Gale's calloused hands holding mine. Cinna concentrating on the dress he designed for me. Rue with her arms lifted in the sky, like she is soaring through the sky with the mockingjays. Peeta's eyes lighting up with a smile that spreads through him after I tell him I love him.

_"Always."_

That one single word means so much to me it's almost impossible. I repeat my father's words once more, murmuring them in the complete darkness.

_"Katniss you must always remember the people that love you. Never forget the memories that you have now and fight back. But do not fight for revenge or anger, fight for what you know is real."_

I know that if I ever forget my most treasured memories I will lose myself entirely. Only then will I find myself tumbling into disaster.

Because if there is one thing worse than death, it's forgetting the memories of your loved ones.

And I will not let that happen to me.

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter! But I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! I promise that I was working on this final chapter over and over again, scribbling ideas into my black leather notebook whenever I could. AND, THIS FANFIC HAS OVER 200 REVIEWS! YESSSSS! I was just shooting for 100, and you wonderful people just took my breath away. Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put it on their favorites and alerts list, and PM me about this fic. You all encouraged me too keep going with this plot line, and I love you all for it! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS THE END! *sniffle* **

**But, I am planning to write a sequel (Shattered Memories) that will totally blow you girls and guys(?) away! Well...you know... I kinda left the ending on a cliffhanger and there is apparently a law saying I have to continue if there is a cliffhanger. (my friend told me this) I was reading through this story, and I think my writing has progressed since the beginning of the story. I also realized that this is sort of like a short prologue compared to what I have planned with Shattered Memories.**

**Now, I have found out that if I just straight forward ask you to please review, I get less reviews. So, now I will threaten you to review with Hunger Games characters.**

**If you don't review this chapter, Johanna and Katniss will hunt you down and use you for target practice with arrows and axes! NOW DOESN'T THAT JUST SOUND FUN! And if you review, Peeta and Finnick will propose to you on the same night. (That is a dream come true for me)**

**I will try to update Shattered Memories soon, but no promises!**

**Bye! -RadiantAsTheSun :)**


	25. Author's Note: Sequel Up!

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**After a very long wait, I have finally published the sequel, Shattered Memories! I hope all of you follow what will happen between Katniss and Peeta. I am VERY SORRY for the delayed chapter; March and February are the busiest time of year for me. Here is the summary to Shattered Memories:**

**She is taken and forced to live another life. He struggles to survive each day. The Capitol has returned with new tactics of retaliation. "The nightmares. The ones that are unexplainable. I understand you. I have them too." Sequel to Turned Into Disaster**

**So now all you have to do to reach that story is scroll up and click the link to my profile! See you soon!**

**~RadiantAsTheSun**


End file.
